Decode
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Lily Evans decide aceitar sair com James Potter e, para a sua infelicidade, descobre que o sentimento que ela pensava nutrir por ele está longe de ser ódio...
1. You're clouding up my mind

**Essa fanfic surgiu em minha mente enquanto ouvia Decode do Paramore**

**A história ocorre no último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts e é toda POV Lily, mas talvez eu poste alguns trechos de pensamentos do James para vocês saberem os dois lados.**

**Tirando os personagens e locais, de resto tudo é meu! Proibo terminantemente qualquer tipo de cópia.**

**Espero que gostem e que comente(por favor!).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>You're clouding up my mind<em>

_ (Capítulo Um)_

Se você me perguntasse as coisas que eu mais odeio em James Potter, eu poderia ficar um ano inteiro falando sobre isso e, ainda assim, não conseguiria concluir a minha lista.

Mas se você me perguntasse sobre as coisas que eu gosto nele, eu não demoraria nem um mísero segundo.

Pois é, ele é chato, é estúpido, egocêntrico, pateticamente determinado e tem as cantadas mais sem noção nenhuma do universo.

Eu passei seis longos anos da minha vida aqui em Hogwarts escutando as mais diversas bobagens vindas da parte dele.

James Potter vive cercado de garotas que babam em cima dele e que tentam roubar seu coração usando roupas mais cabíveis em vadias do que em alunas de uma escola.

James Potter usa essas mesmas garotas por diversão, estraçalhando seus corações e, no outro dia nem sequer lembra os seus nomes.

James Potter é o cara mais popular da escola – e mais galinha também – e acha que só por esse motivo que o mundo gira em torno dele.

James Potter acha que um dia ainda irá conquistar o coração de Lily Evans, mesmo ela negando sequencialmente seus pedidos para sair.

E, além de tudo isso, James Potter tira notas melhores do que Lily Evans em transfiguração. E isso é incabível porque Lily Evans é a aluna mais aplicada da escola inteira.

Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava há algum tempo atrás.

Agora você me pergunta: porque estou pensando em tudo isso?

Para me lembrar que eu jamais deveria ter aceitado sair com ele, em nenhuma hipótese. Porque isso fez todos os meus malditos conceitos caírem por terra.

E eu odeio estar errada em qualquer coisa que seja.

E, infelizmente, eu tinha que admitir que eu estava errada sobre James Potter.

E isso, meu orgulho não admitia.

- Você está bem Lily? – perguntou _James Potter _para mim. – Você está pálida.

Eu estava – enquanto pensava em tudo isso – sentada em um banco do Três _Vassouras_, tomando cerveja amanteigada e conversando com James Potter.

Depois de ter acabado meu namoro com Amus Diggory, eu estava completamente certa de que ninguém poderia me fazer tão mal quanto ele. Então – após ter ouvido o mesmo convite pela milionésima vez – eu decidi sair com James Potter.

E eu percebi que eu estava completamente enganada.

Porque depois de ver o quão legal e cavalheiro James Potter poderia ser abrindo portas e puxando cadeiras, contando piadas e fazendo cantadas idiotas, eu percebi que ele me fazia mal.

Mas ele me fazia mal de um jeito completamente diferente de Amus.

Amus, que me traiu com uma corvinal daquelas que usam roupas de vadias e que vivem babando em cima de James Potter, me fazia mal no sentido de me fazer debulhar em lágrimas de raiva por ter sido feita de idiota.

Mas James Potter me fazia mal no sentido de fazer minhas pernas bambearem e meu coração acelerar de uma forma que eu nem sabia como eu ainda não havia sofrido um infarto fulminante ali.

James Potter me fazia mal ao me fazer perceber que eu estava errada sobre ele. Fazia-me mal por me fazer pensar que eu poderia ter sido injusta com ele todos esses anos.

Fazia-me mal ao ver que ele estava certo: _todo aquele ódio que eu dizia sentir por ele era amor reprimido._

- Lily?

_Amor reprimido._

James Potter estava se inclinando pela mesa que nos separava e me encarava preocupadamente.

_Reprimido._

Ele estalou os dedos em frente aos meus olhos para ver se eu esboçava alguma reação.

_Reprimido. Reprimido._

Tocou meu rosto e se aproximou.

_Amor._

Eu levantei de um salto do banco, virando sobre a mesa a cerveja amanteigada que eu estava tomando.

- Lily? – ele perguntou levantando-se também e me encarando confusamente.

Dei as costas para ele e sai o mais rápido que eu podia do _pub – _sem ao menos olhar para trás – e cobri meu rosto com a manta, pois estava nevando.

Faltavam apenas cinco dias para o natal e eu decidira que este ano – meu último ano em Hogwarts – iria passar o natal na escola para absorver o máximo que podia daquele lugar.

Que lindo presente de natal que eu havia ganhado não?

Descobrir que tudo que eu pensava sentir por James Potter era um maldito de um amor reprimido.

Era até engraçado, se parava para pensar, descobrir que de todas as coisas que eu menos gostava em Hogwarts – incluindo James Potter no meio -, o que mais odiava era o que eu mesma havia me tornado.

Eu havia se tornado mais uma garota apaixonada por James Potter.

_James Potter. Amor Reprimido. James Potter._

Apenas algumas horas atrás eu riria na cara de quem ousasse dizer as palavras _amor e James Potter_ na mesma frase sem um _não _as negando.

Mas agora se alguém dissesse isso eu choraria.

E gritaria comigo mesma por ser estúpida o suficiente para cair na dele.

- LILY! – eu ouvi a voz dele gritar meu nome e tentei apressar meu passo.

E notem bem a palavra _tentei._

Antes que eu conseguisse dar mais qualquer passo, escorreguei em uma poça congelada e cai de bunda no chão. Há, como se, além de tudo isso, eu precisasse ter uma bunda menor do que a que eu já tinha.

James Potter me alcançou e estendeu a mão para levantar.

- Porque você saiu desse jeito? – ele perguntou depois que eu já havia me erguido do chão.

- Porque eu não podia estar lá – eu falei as primeiras palavras que vieram em minha mente, pondo minha inteligência em modo _off._

- Porque não? – ele perguntou.

- Porque Lily Evans não anda com James Potter, não fala com James Potter e não suporta James Potter – eu falei tentando convencer a mim mesma daquilo.

- Então, se Lily Evans não faz nada com James Potter, exceto gritar e discutir é claro, porque é que você aceitou sair comigo? – perguntou ele, já alterado, para mim.

- Porque eu pensei que talvez, e só talvez, se eu te desse uma chance você se mostraria menos idiota do que aparenta ser – eu falei, tentando magoá-lo, culpando-o pela minha miserável descoberta sobre o meu maldito amor reprimido.

- E eu não atingi suas expectativas? – ele perguntou, com asco na voz.

- Não – respondi secamente, tentando acabar de uma vez com aquela conversa.

- Ótimo! – ele disse se afastando de mim. –Mande dizer para a senhorita Intocável Evans que James Potter desiste okay? – ele falou virando-se para mim, já longe o suficiente para ter que gritar. – Diga a ela que sua realeza de gelo não será mais incomodada por minhas _idiotices._

E se foi.

E eu pude sentir meus olhos encherem com lágrimas e uma vontade descontrolada de gritar para ele que esquecesse o que eu havia dito e que me abraçasse porque estava com frio.

Eu ri, com descaso, para mim mesma.

Eu mesma havia cavado minha cova.

Porque no mesmo momento que eu descubro que gosto de James Potter – o cara que aparentemente fazia tudo por mim – eu faço questão de afastá-lo e de magoá-lo.

Eu era uma estúpida mesmo.

Realeza de Gelo.

Era isso que ele achava de mim?

Eu merecia.

Mas ele não poderia descobrir, jamais, que dentro do que ele chamava de _fria, _queimava algo muito mais forte do que qualquer sentimento.

_Amor Reprimido._

_Amor._

_Amor por James Potter._

Lily Evans definitivamente estava ferrada.


	2. You won't take away my pride

_You won't take away my pride._

_(Capítulo Dois)_

Eu me sentia um lixo. As emoções, que antes haviam me tomado por inteiro, deixando-me mais confusa do que cego em um Clube de Duelos, agora pareciam ter ido todas embora me deixando vazia por dentro. Eu me sentia um monte de nada. A neve continuava caindo, agora muito mais forte e fustigava meu rosto, congelando algumas poucas lágrimas de frustração. Eu era completamente patetita, tentando demonstrar para os outros que eu não precisava de ninguém quando tudo que eu queria era correr para os braços do cara que eu havia humilhado por diversos anos seguidos.

Acho que eu estava recebendo algum tipo de castigo. Magoar alguém tanto tempo assim, como eu fiz com _ele, _deveria valer alguma vaga no inferno.

Eu caminhei lentamente pela estradinha de terra que levava aos portões do castelo. Ninguém mais estava voltando para a escola essa hora, todos estavam muito ocupados saindo com os amigos ou se divertindo como casais no café da Madame Puddifoot.

Suspirei ao entrar no salão principal, a perspectiva de cruzar com Potter deixando-me nervosa. Mas eu não o vi enquanto percorria as mesas das casas, muito menos nos corredores e nem mesmo nas escadarias. Quando cheguei em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, estaquei. E se eu o encontrasse lá dentro? O que eu iria fazer? Agir friamente como sempre, como se ele fosse menos que um inseto insignificante que ficava zumbido em meu ouvido? Eu acho que não seria capaz de tamanha proeza depois de descobrir meus tão profundos sentimentos por ele.

- Diga a senha de uma vez, menina! - A Mulher Gorda exclamou, depois de eu ter ficado quase quinze minutos enrolando ali em frente.

Eu abri a boca para falar a senha mas a porta foi aberta antes de eu proferir qualquer palavra.

Eu poderia criar algum tipo de escala para as pessoas azaradas, algo como "Escala Lily", porque caramba, eu realmente não tinha sorte. E eu estaria no último nível dessa escala.

- Ah - a pessoa que abriu a porta falou, descaso tingindo sua voz enquanto seus olhos faiscavam por debaixo dos óculos.

Meu coração disparou incrivelmente quando eu o encarei.

Novamente eu abri a boca para falar mas outra pessoa apareceu pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ah Lily! Você já chegou! - Lene, minha melhor amiga completamente louca, exclamou eufórica.

- Hum, oi - eu falei, minha voz um pouco rouca por causa do choro de um pouco mais cedo.

Lene franziu o cenho para mim, alheia ao olhar mortal que Potter estava me lançando por detrás dela.

- Você está bem? Parece meio, hum, parece meio triste - Lene falou enrugando um pouco mais a testa.

- Eu estou bem - eu respondi fraquinho, quando Potter, cansando de esperar que nós converssássemos para deixá-lo passar, me empurrou um pouco mais forte do que o necessário para o lado, saindo pelo retrato.

Eu respirei fundo antes de tomar qualquer tipo de decisão. Até que eu sai pelo retrato também e o chamei.

- Potter - eu não iria chamá-lo de James de uma hora para outra, e eu realmente não me sentia muito confortável chamando-o pelo primeiro nome.

Potter, que estava quase dobrando o corredor, virou devagar na minha direção com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Hum? - ele resmungou tão friamente que eu me impressionei em como um simples _hum _poderia me deixar tão mal.

- Eu queria te pedir... - mas ele não deixou eu concluir.

- Não precisa me pedir desculpas - ele disse. Lene que estava pendurado no retrato com a própria Mulher Gorda presenciando a cena, parecia estar confusa com o nosso diálogo. - Eu entendi. Não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou mais te encher Evans, eu sei que isso te chateia. Eu vou te dar a paz que você tanto queria. Feliz? - ele disse tudo tão friamente que eu podia sentir meu coração congelando por dentro.

- Me des...

- Eu disse que eu não preciso das suas desculpas - Potter me interrompeu novamente, rispido. - Eu não preciso de nada que venha de você. - eu engoli em seco nesse momento, minha garganta fechando deixando pouco espaço para respirar. - Eu nunca precisei, eu só estava cego - ele tocou seus óculos como em uma piada. - Por isso foi até bom o que você fez lá em Hogsmead, me fez ver que você não era _tudo isso. _Obrigado por me mostrar _Lily, _que eu não preciso de você.

Eu poderia ter berrado, ter me atirado no chão e chorado até a morte, poderia ter gritado para ele que eu o amava e que eu me arrependia por ter sido tão cruel, mas ele havia me machucado. Ele havia ferido meu orgulho. E eu sou extremamente orgulhosa. Eu não consigo simplesmente ficar parada enquanto outra pessoa me destroça por dentro deixando meu coração em pedaços. Talvez esse fosse meu maior defeito, mas eu não conseguia deixar que me ferissem quando eu podia revidar.

Eu tenho certeza de que meus olhos refletiam isso quando eu sorri em escárnio para ele.

- Fico feliz que isso tenha lhe servido de alguma forma, Potter - eu disse da forma mais fria que eu podia.

Potter estreitou os olhos e me deu as costas.

E foi ai que eu percebi.

Eu o havia perdido, havia esmagado e estraçalhado com todos os sentimentos dele em relação a mim. Ele estava terrivelmente machucado e a culpa era minha. O arrependimento estava começando a me corroer por dentro.

- Uau, será que você pode me dizer o que foi isso? - ouvi a voz de Lene perguntar, ainda do retrato.

Quando me virei encontrei-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada encarando-me, esperando por explicações.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda! - Lene pareceu confusa por alguns instantes. - Eu acabei de cometer o maior erra da minha vida e eu preciso da sua ajuda para concertar.

Lene sorriu, parecendo entender do que eu estava falando e por um momento eu fiquei com medo das loucuras que ela me faria fazer. Mas já era tarde demais para desistir.

Pela primeira vez não seria Lily Evans quem estaria sendo perseguida, e sim Lily Evans que estaria perseguindo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado. Espero que comentem :)<em>**

**_Beijos.  
><em>**


	3. But you think that I can't see

_Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see. _

_(Capítulo Três)_

* * *

><p>Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu sou uma pessoa muito inconstante, que mudava muito rápido de opinião. Eu costumava sempre revirar os olhos quando ela dizia isso e discordava.<p>

Hoje, porém, eu tenho que dizer que minha mãe me conhece muito melhor do que eu. Porque, de uma hora para a outra, começar a gostar do cara por quem você nutria sentimentos de desprezo é realmente uma amostra do quão inconstante eu sou.

Agora já faziam duas semanas desde aquele fatídico dia.

Não posso negar que seria uma situação engraçada – se não fosse trágica – quando eu contei a Lene o que havia ocorrido no _Três Vassouras_ e ela fez uma careta muito estranha de surpresa.

Bom, é eu descobri que gosto do Potter. Ou melhor, que eu estou apaixonada pelo Potter. E eu fiz uma baita burrada quando disse a ele aquelas coisas, _maldito orgulho!,_ e agora eu precisava ajeitar as coisas, mas eu não fazia a menor idéia de por onde começar. Eu estava sentada, olhando fixamente para o meu trabalho inacabado de _Transfiguração _e o Potter estava lá, do outro lado da sala, rindo e brincando com seus amigos marotos. E ele não me lançou nenhum olhar, _nenhunzinho. _E eu acho que deveria parar de ficar irritada por causa disso porque, afinal de contas _e infelizmente_, havia sido eu quem tinha dito a ele que não queria que me importunasse mais.

Às vezes, eu me odeio. É.

Toda vez que eu brigava com Petúnia eu dizia a ele que ela já tinha tudo que queria e mais, e que ela deveria dar mais valor as coisas, porque um dia tudo poderia acabar e... _Aqui estou eu _engolindo todas as minhas palavras, _uma a uma, _descendo por minha garganta e me fazendo sentir vontade de vomitar. Ugh! Como eu fui idiota.

A sensação de imbecilidade estava tomando conta de mim, fazendo-me querer me encolher em um canto qualquer e nunca mais sair de lá.

As risadas de Potter me atingiam, cada uma delas, como facas pontiagudas abrindo um caminha por meu corpo que eu nem sabia que existia, me deixando enjoada ao perceber que eu não era a causa delas. Eu _nunca_ havia feito Potter sorrir, ou pelo menos nunca _intencionalmente._

_"Os humanos que adquirem o poder de se transformar em animais – animagos – têm de passar por diversos testes e exames para..."_

Mais uma vez a gargalhada _dele _veio até mim e eu comecei a me perguntar se ele não estaria fazendo isso por gosto. Mas logo em seguida esse pensamento foi varrido de minha mente, quando recordei que eu tinha cortado todas as chances que poderia ter com ele.

_" ...saber se a transformação ocorreu com perfeição, pois se..."_

- Olá garotos, James – a voz (inconfundível voz) de Emmeline Vance chegou até meus ouvidos, e eu não pude notar que, ao dizer o nome _dele, _a voz dela parecia um ronronar de gato. Eu nunca tive nada contra Emmeline. _Até aquele momento._

- Hey Emme – _ele _respondeu sua voz um pouco mais afável que o normal. _A voz que ele usava comigo. – _Porque não senta com a gente?

Eu me resignei a não olhar para eles, embora pudesse sentir meu pescoço – assim como meu rosto – esquentar em uma fúria muda. Apostaria dez galeões que Emmeline estava tão surpresa quanto eu pela reação _dele._ Normalmente ele a ignorava, cumprimentando-a como mandava os bons-costumes e logo em seguida se afastando, num gesto tão frio quanto eu era capaz.

_ "...executado erroneamente, o feitiço de animagia pode acarretar muitos problemas à saúde..."_

- A que devo a essa recepção tão calorosa de sua parte, James? – Vance perguntou e eu pude ouvir um arrastar de cadeiras, indicando que ela estava sentando junto deles.

- Sei lá, novos ares, acho – Potter falou e sua voz tinha subentendidos. – O que você acha de ir comigo no próximo passeio à Hogsmead?

Emmeline Vance soltou um gritinho e eu a agradeci internamente porque no mesmo momento eu soltei um grunhido de irritação.

- É claro que sim – ela respondeu e um suspiro baixo escapou pelos meus lábios.

- Eu te espero as nove em no Salão Principal então – ele disse e pela sua voz dava para ver que ele estava sorrindo.

- Okay – ela disse alegremente e a cadeira arrastou novamente e de repente Emmeline estava vindo em minha direção. – Lily! – ela sorriu amigável e eu sorri de volta, tentando não transparecer minha raiva e ciúme. – O que você está fazendo?

- Trabalho de transfiguração – respondi secamente, e eu percebi que a sala estava em silêncio, como se todos estivessem prestando atenção em mim. Ergui meus olhos e me deparei com _aqueles olhos avelãs. _Merda.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ele e seus amigos que me encaravam, todos com receio em seus rostos. Eles viraram para o outro lado quando fiz isso, todos menos _ele. _Ele sorriu em escárnio para mim, como em deboche e piscou para Emmeline. Ela soltou outro gritinho e me encarou seu rosto _pingando_ alegria e emoção.

- Eu vou sair com James Potter! Isso não é _in-cri-vel? _– ela exclamou, sorrindo tanto que seu rosto parecia estar prestes a rachar ao meio. E, _intimamente, _eu rezava para que isso acontecesse.

- 'Ta mais para _hor-ri-vel! – _eu disse impassível. Se eu estava gostando do Potter tudo okay, mas eu não precisava deixar ninguém mais saber não é?

Emmeline revirou os olhos.

- Você e seu ódio pelo James – _amor, infelizmente _– se você não quer aproveitar as chances que tem problema seu, eu vou é ver a roupa que vou usar amanhã – ela levantou da cadeira e sorriu largamente. _Aquilo já estava ficando insuportável._ – E você? Vai ir com alguém amanhã? Algum _encontro? – _Emmeline sussurrou teatralmente a última palavras, mas todos na sala ouviram de qualquer forma.

- Ah, vou, vou sim – eu falei, sorrindo tão largamente quanto ela e pude ver um brilho repentino nos olhos dela.

- Com quem? – ela perguntou.

- Você verá – eu disse, com meu melhor tom misterioso.

Emmeline deu de ombros e saltitou até a escadaria que levaria ao quarto das garotas.

Involuntariamente – _nem tanto assim – _meus olhos vagaram para a mesa deles, e me surpreendi ao encontrar o seu olhar novamente. Ele parecia bem irritado com alguma coisa.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou meus lábios quando o pensamento _"ciúmes" _perpassou por minha mente.

Talvez, então, eu não houvesse estragado com todas as minhas chances com ele. Só daria mais trabalho para reconquistá-lo.

Ele ficou vermelho quando viu meu sorriso e voltou sua atenção para seus amigos que jogavam uma acirrada partida de xadrez.

O sentimento ainda estava lá, mas ele achava que eu não podia ver. Mas eu _via. _E ficava_ extremamente feliz _com ele.

_O único problema_, eu disse a mim mesma quando me voltei ao meu trabalho novamente, _é que eu não vou ir com ninguém em Hogsmead. E o próximo passeio é amanhã._

Eu decidi parar de pensar nessas coisas e voltar a ler, antes que eu ficasse com mais problemas além do meus sentimentos recém descobertos pelo Potter.

_"...todos eles incuráveis."_

Está fazendo um dia chuvoso e o Salão Principal pisca toda a vez que um relâmpago clareia o teto enfeitiçado. E eu estou aqui, minhas mãos suando tanto que eu posso ficar desidratada há qualquer momento.

_Eu não tenho um par para ir a Hogsmead!_

Ah meu Deus, porque eu disse aquilo para Emmeline? Porque eu não disse a ela que iria ficar no castelo curtindo minha fossa?

Passei meus olhos pelas mesas das casas, à procura de alguém interessante para levar até Hogsmead. _Mas nada, nadica de nada._

Ah meu Deus!

Eu podia ver Amos lançar olhares em minha direção como se pensando se deveria vir até mim, mas não dei atenção.

Eu precisava de alguém interessante, mas quem?

Ou talvez...

Bem...

NÃO! Eu não estou tão desesperada assim.

Mas ele não iria gostar...

_Não! NÃO!_

Viro meu rosto e olho para meu prato cheio e desisto.

Levanto da mesa e caminho inexoravelmente para o meu fim... _Okay, eu não preciso ser tão melodramática._

Eu só estava caminhando para uma mesa...

Tanto fazia se o salão inteiro estava olhando para mim.

Respiro fundo vinte vezes e vou até onde ele está sentado. Ele está tão pálido quanto o normal e me encara como se não pudesse acreditar.

- _Lily?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Na: Hello!_**

**_Aqui está mais um capítulo e posso prometer que o próximo capítulo PROMETE  
>*-*<em>**

**_Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic e eu estou muito feliz com os reviews que recebi. Muito obrigado!_**

**_Estou meio sem tempo e estou tentando postar rapidinho, portanto não vou responder reviews nesse cap, okay? Mas no próximo eu respondo – se eu tiver mais tempo. _**

**_Beijos e mandem comentários *-*_**


	4. Do you see what we've done?

_**N/a: Capítulo meio tenso, com um pouco de drama.  
>Só digo uma coisa: vocês vão morrer de ódio do Snape!<br>Divirtam-se!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.<em>

_(Capítulo Quatro__)_

* * *

><p>Alguém, por favor, me tire daqui porque estou prestes a cometer uma loucura.<p>

Mas, como sempre, eu não tive sorte e ninguém veio me arrancar de onde estava, portanto meus pés continuavam a me levar para o que seria uma cena bastante humilhante.

Eu senti todo o salão prender a respiração quando eu abri a boca para falar com Severo Snape.

Mas o que eu iria dizer para ele?

Algo como: _"Ah, Snape, eu preciso que você saia comigo para fazer ciúmes no Potter, mas não se engane porque eu não vou voltar a ser sua amiga."_

Isso era estupidez, seria muita maldade minha fazer uma coisa dessas com ele. Uma parte de mim, embora muito pequena, ainda não gostava de vê-lo magoado. Isso também era estupidez, mas eu realmente não era a Rainha de Gelo que James Potter havia dito.

Fechei minha boca, sem saber o que dizer.

- Lily? – ele perguntou novamente. Eu pisquei fortemente meus olhos sentindo que talvez eu começasse a chorar se continuasse ali.

Dei as costas para ele e pretendia sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas para minha sorte – ou completo azar, como preferir – Malfoy impediu meu caminho.

- Evans – ele começou. – O que te traz aqui?

Eu estava prestes a mandá-lo bem longe quando uma luzinha piscou na minha mente. Talvez eu conseguisse sair dali sem parecer uma retardada.

- Eu queria falar com você – eu disse e os olhos dele, assim como os de muitos da mesa da Sonserina, se arregalaram.

- Sobre? – ele perguntou depois de recuperar seu ar arrogante.

- Sobre a monitoria – eu disse arranjando a primeira desculpa que veio em minha mente.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas me acompanhou quando eu me afastei da mesa.

- O quê sobre a monitoria? – ele perguntou assim que saímos do salão principal. Eu corei fortemente. O que eu poderia dizer? Novamente ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ou você só estava achando uma forma de fugir de Snape? Sabe, é muito estranho você querer falar comigo, normalmente você deixa que outra pessoa me avise das coisas da monitoria.

Seu rosto estava cheio de razão e seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam em diversão.

- Não te interessa o que eu fui fazer lá Malfoy – eu disse, irritada ao extremo. – Mas se você se deixou enganar por mim o idiota aqui é você – eu disse.

Ele franziu os lábios em desgosto pelo que eu havia dito. Eu dei as costas para ele e comecei a caminhar em direção à saída.

- Espera – eu o ouvi me chamar.

Continuei parada no mesmo lugar, esperando até que ele chegasse onde eu estava.

- O que é que você quer? – perguntei ríspida.

- Você não está de muito bom humor hoje não é mesmo? – ele riu.

- Não, eu não estou – eu disse.

- Então eu vou direto ao ponto – ele disse. – Você quer me acompanhar em Hogsmead amanhã? – ele perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

Não era que Malfoy não fosse bonito, pelo contrário, ele era realmente MUITO bonito. Tirando o fato de eu achá-lo parecido com uma doninha – e Lene sempre ria quando eu comentava isso com ela – ele até que dava para o gasto. Mas ele era Malfoy, infelizmente. Um idiota, imbecil e que se achava o maioral. Ele era pior que o... _ele._

Sem falar no encosto que era Narcisa. A garota corria atrás do Malfoy vinte e quatro horas por dia. Muitas garotas na escola tinham medo dela depois do que ela fez com a Chang da Corvinal. Não que eu estivesse com medo daquela imbecil, era só que eu não queria ficar em detenção por jogar ela pelos ares com um feitiço.

_Mas você precisa de um par, _minha maldita consciência insistia em lembrar a merda que eu fiz ao dizer para Emmeline que eu iria para Hogsmead acompanhada. Eu e minha grande boca.

- Não – eu respondi a ele.

Eu não podia ir para Hogsmead com um imbecil feito ele por mais bonito que ele fosse.

Os olhos dele perderam o brilho divertido que tinham apenas alguns segundos atrás e sua boca se franziu em desgosto.

- Tudo bem – ele disse e virou as costas para mim antes de sair em direção ao Salão Principal novamente.

E porque a sensação de imbecilidade tomou conta de mim enquanto eu o via caminhar a passos lentos para longe?

Eu não iria e nem podia sair com ele. Era completamente contra os meus conceitos.

_Era contra o seu conceito se apaixonar por James Potter e você se apaixonou..._

Maldita consciência!

Não via bem nenhum em sair com ele. Ele era metido, arrogante, esnobe, irritante e debochado. Viu? Não tem nada de bom ai.

_A não ser o fato de que James odiaria te ver com ele, talvez até mais do que com o Snape – porque o Snape era seu amigo, um pouco mais tolerável, mas o Malfoy? Bem, seria um baque e tanto ser trocado por ele._

O Potter vale tudo isso? Depois de todo esse tempo, ele vale que eu saia com um babaca apenas para fazer ciúmes nele?

_Vale._

Ah meu Deus, eu realmente não acreditava que estava prestes a fazer aquilo.

- Malfoy – eu chamei.

Ele virou lentamente para mim, suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Um gesto completamente arrogante e repugnante. Obviamente ele esperava que eu começasse a falar.

- Eu vou com você – eu disse. Cada palavra dita com um esforço enorme, como se eu tivesse de levantar um elefante para conseguir falar.

Um pequeno sorriso vitorioso se formou na boca dele.

- Então eu vou te esperar as nove em ponto nos portões da frente – ele disse e voltou a caminhar. – Não se atrase – e entrou no salão principal me deixando parada no meio do corredor.

- _Não se atrase_... Um imbecil é isso que ele é – eu resmunguei comigo mesma. – É melhor tudo isso dar certo porque se não eu juro que eu vou acabar matando alguém...

- Falando sozinha Evans? – eu dei um pulo tão alto que daria inveja aos atletas olímpicos. Meu coração quase rasgou o meu peito com o susto.

- Mas que merda – eu resmunguei e me virei para ver quem era o imbecil que tinha me assustado. – Black. Lupin. – eu encarei cada um enquanto falava seus nomes, mas meu coração quase parou na hora de dizer o ultimo. – Potter.

Os três garotos me encaravam divertidos – melhor dizendo, dois deles me encaravam divertidos o outro nem sequer estava me olhando.

- Então, falando sozinha? – Black perguntou novamente, seu sorriso maroto paralisador de corações estava estampado em sua boca. Mas isso não funcionava comigo. _Pelo menos não o sorriso dele. _– Eu sempre achei que você precisava de tratamento, talvez você deva visitar algum médico para verificar sua cabeça. Ficar falando sozinha é um problema.

Eu apenas ergui minha sobrancelha.

- Se é problema ou não, isso com certeza não diz respeito a você – eu disse.

Pelo canto do olho eu cuidava cada movimento de indiferença que James dava. Estava claro que ele não queria estar ali. Ou fingia não querer estar ali.

- Bem, vou nessa – eu disse e sai de perto dos três, não estava me fazendo bem nenhum ficar no mesmo ambiente que _ele._

- Cuidado por onde anda Evans – Black disse um pouco antes de entrar no salão principal com os outros dois.

Grande! Eu ainda não tinha acabado de tomar o meu café e agora eu não teria coragem de ir lá enquanto os marotos estivessem comendo.

A única saída era voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Lily – Ah, santo Cristo! Hoje era o dia do meu nome, só pode! Não consegui dar dois passos sem que ninguém me chamasse.

Snape veio correndo em minha direção, seus cabelos negros escorridos esvoaçando bagunçados.

- Que é? – eu perguntei. Eu sempre me sentia mal quando estava perto dele. O que começou a acontecer depois de nós rompermos nossa amizade.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não queria falar com você – eu disse e me virei para continuar o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Ah, você não iria até a mesa da sonserina para falar com o Malfoy – ele disse me acompanhando.

- Como você pode saber? – perguntei birrenta.

- Eu conheço você – ele disse e uma adaga pareceu perfurar meu coração.

Eu parei de andar e virei de frente para ele. Fazia tanto tempo que nós não conversávamos de verdade. Nem parecia que havíamos crescido juntos, que éramos grandes amigos.

- Talvez você não me conheça mais – eu disse.

- É claro que eu te conheço! Passei metade da minha vida convivendo com você! Talvez você nunca tenha notado, mas eu sempre prestei atenção às suas reações – ele disse corando fortemente.

- Eu posso ter mudado Severo, muitas coisas aconteceram nesse tempo que não somos mais amigos – ele fez uma careta quando eu disse isso. – EU não te conheço mais.

- Você me...

- NÃO! – eu disse e podia sentir que talvez as lágrimas estivessem se aproximando. – Eu não conheço esse você – e apontei para ele. – O Severo que eu conheço jamais se importaria com o sangue das pessoas – novamente ele fez uma careta.

- Lily, eu...

- O Severo que eu conheço nunca, jamais, se meteria com Artes das Trevas em busca de um poder idiota – eu sentia minha voz elevar a cada palavra. – O meu amigo Severo nunca iria seguir a um imbecil que se intitula 'Lorde' e destrói famílias, porque o meu amigo era bom e o meu amigo sabia tanto quanto como é horrível ter a família destruída – eu explodi no final.

Severo parecia ter recuado com a minha hostilidade.

- Lily, você não entende – ele disse. – Eu não estou tentando destruir famílias, eu só quero melhorar, ser poderoso, eu fiz tudo isso por você... Porque eu queria que você se orgulhasse de mim – ele disse as ultimas palavras em um sussurro.

Uma risada histérica vazou por minha boca.

- Por mim? – eu perguntei. – Eu nunca pedi que você se tornasse mal. Eu nunca quis que você machucasse ninguém. Eu tinha orgulho de você Severo, sem você fazer nada disso.

Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Me disseram que você foi com Potter na ultima visita a Hogsmead – ele disse.

- Isso não vem ao caso...

- Você gostou de sair com ele? – ele virou seus olhos negros para mim.

- Isso não vem ao caso...

- Você gosta dele Lily? – ele continuou com as perguntas. – Gosta do cara que você jurou odiar? Gosta do cara que me fez sofrer todos esses anos?

- O que você está fazendo é chantagem Snape, eu não caiu mais nessas suas...

- Você gosta dele Lily? – ele perguntou novamente.

Eu abri minha boca para negar. Dizer a ele que isso era loucura. Mas nada saiu da minha boca pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Você gosta dele – ele confirmou.

- Não eu não...

- Eu disse a você, eu te conheço Lily – ele disse. – Mas eu nunca vou te perdoar se você começar a namorar com ele. Depois de tudo que ele me fez...

- ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ SNAPE! – eu gritei minha frustração. – Tem que ver com o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir. Ah muito tempo você deixou de se importar em ser uma pessoa boa para ficar se vangloriando com Mulciber e Goyle pela escola. Eu tenho nojo do que você se tornou – eu disse.

Ele se aproximou de mim ficando a poucos centímetros de distância.

- E eu tenho nojo de você, sangue-ruim – ele disse as ultimas palavras pausadamente, apreciando cada letra.

- Saia daqui – eu pedi, sentindo que iria desmoronar a qualquer instante. – Saia daqui! Deixe-me em paz! – eu o empurrei contra a parede do corredor e dei as costas, subindo as escadas.

Ouvi seus passos ao longe e virei para ver o corredor vazio. Ele havia me deixado afinal.

Sentei em um dos muitos degraus da escada e as lágrimas que estava impedindo de saírem explodiram de meus olhos, fazendo minhas costelas doerem pela força do choro.

Um ferimento muito grande sangrava dentro de mim. Era extenso e perturbador. E latejava com cada batida de meu coração fazendo doer cada vez mais.

- Lily? – eu ouvi meu nome ser dito mais uma vez e, cansada, ergui meus olhos.

Tudo para encontrar os olhos da pessoa que eu mais queria naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Na: _**Obrigado à fermalaquias, Renata, Laslus, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Pamela Evans, e YukaCharlie pelas lindas reviews! Eu amei TODAS!

* * *

><p>O que acharam do capítulo? Reviewzem!<p>

Beijos


	5. What kind of man that you are?

_What kind of man that you are? If you're a man at all_

_(Capítulo Cinco)_

* * *

><p>Bem, não podia dizer que não estava chocada. Porque eu estava. E muito.<p>

Primeiramente pelo fato de _ele _ter me chamado pelo primeiro nome, sendo que ultimamente – depois de nosso fatídico encontro na ultima visita a Hogsmead, para ser mais precisa – nenhum de nós estávamos dirigindo a palavra.

Seus olhos de um avelã meio achocolatado – se é que essa cor existe – brilhavam estranhamente por debaixo de seus óculos e seu rosto expressava preocupação.

- Você está bem? – James Potter perguntou e eu senti como se meu coração fosse saltar pela minha boca se eu respondesse.

Okay, tudo que eu precisava era me controlar e responder a ele, mas minha boca não parecia responder aos comandos de meu cérebro e eu fiquei ali, parada, feito uma babaca com sérios problemas mentais. Não que eu não fosse uma babaca – depois de longos anos refutando o amor dele por mim -, eu só não queria que ele percebesse que eu era.

Seus olhos estreitaram e uma pequena ruga se formou em sua testa.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou novamente.

Eu me obriguei a responder.

- Sim – minha voz saiu estrangulada, como se meus pulmões estivessem sendo esmagados.

Vê-lo ali, parado em frente a mim observando meu rosto inchado pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam era enervante. Eu estava me controlando fortemente para não me atirar em cima dele e gritar aos quatro ventos que o amava e que precisava de seu conforto. Mas é claro que eu não faria uma coisa dessas, meu orgulho nunca iria deixar muito embora eu quisesse abraçá-lo com toda a minha força.

Por longos segundos, nossa respiração era a única coisa ouvida naquele corredor, sentia meu peito subir e descer rapidamente enquanto ele me encarava profundamente. Seus olhos eram como um mar no fim da tarde, onde os raios alaranjados do sol coloriam a água deixando-a num tom quente de marrom. Senti meu rosto corar com esse pensamento.

E então... Então ele desviou os olhos dos meus e respondeu da forma mais fria que eu poderia imaginar.

- Tudo bem então – ele disse e subiu as escadas, passando rapidamente por mim que continuava sentada ali com a expressão paralisada de choque.

_Tudo-bem-então._

_TUDO BEM ENTÃO?_

Como assim 'tudo bem então' e sai, dando as costas para mim?

Minha respiração ficou lenta com o peso da raiva que se despejou em cima de mim.

Quem ele pensava que era? QUEM DIABOS ELE PENSAVA QUE ERA? Agir assim, friamente, primeiro plantando brotinhos de esperança no meu coração para logo em seguida queimar todos eles com um simples 'tudo bem então'?

Ele não podia fazer isso comigo, não podia MESMO!

Porque mesmo depois do que falei para ele, mesmo eu tendo o magoado profundamente, não era justo da parte dele fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu não havia peço o consolo dele e ele fez questão de me magoar, apenas como um plano idiota para se vingar das minhas idiotices. Eu tinha certeza de que se a situação fosse inversa e EU o visse chorando desconsolado nas escadas, eu teria estendido a mão e o consolado. Não teria dito um 'tudo bem então' frio como gelo.

Suas palavras penetraram em mim como as adagas que usávamos nas aulas de poções, milhares delas, perfurando tão profundamente minhas entranhas que eu não sabia se um dia meu corpo voltaria a agir novamente. A dor no coração era tão forte – tanto por causa da discussão com Snape, como por causa do 'tudo bem então' de Potter – que parecia latejar por todo meu corpo, tornando-se física.

Ele não tinha o direito de pisar em mim assim. Por mais terrível que eu tenha sido com ele nos últimos anos, incluindo na conta minhas ultimas palavras para ele por causa do meu orgulho idiota, eu nunca, NUNCA, tinha sido tão cruel e mesquinha com ele como ele havia sido comigo naquele dia.

Eu podia sentir que meu temperamento ruivo estava prestes a sair do controle.

_James Potter _não tinha o direito de pisar, esmagar, estraçalhar, queimar e jogar fora meus sentimentos desse jeito. Não podia acabar comigo e esboçar um 'tudo bem então' como se nado houvesse acontecido. Não podia me ver chorando, magoada e ainda cravar mais uma faca em mim. Porque isso não era uma coisa legal de se fazer.

Porque ele simplesmente não me deixou quieta? Fingiu que não havia me visto e saído de perto de mim, indiferente? Isso teria magoado menos.

Quem ele pensava que era?

Eu me ergui de um salto das escadas, todas as lágrimas secas em meu rosto, meus olhos verdes deveriam estar brilhando com a raiva que eu sentia.

Eu subi as escadas a passos firmes e dobrei o corredor onde – bem no fim – _ele_ ainda podia ser visto.

- JAMES POTTER! – eu gritei e ele deu um pulo de susto.

Potter virou de frente para mim, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Quem você pensa que é? – minha voz era escaldante de tanta raiva que estava comprimida nela. – Quem diabos você pensa que é? – eu perguntei.

Ele arregalou os olhos como se não estivesse entendendo.

- Eu penso que sou James Potter, por quê? – ele perguntou, na forma mais calma possível, fazendo meus dentes rangerem de tensão. Ele se aproximou alguns passos, seu rosto vazio de emoções. Eu gostaria de poder socá-lo... Ou beijá-lo. Bem, mas no momento eu estava com mais raiva do que qualquer outra coisa, anulando a segunda alternativa.

- Você acha que pode simplesmente perguntar como eu estou e sair dizendo que 'tudo bem então'? – eu perguntei, minha voz saindo um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Você disse que estava bem, portanto eu não vi o porquê de continuar importunando você – ele disse as palavras lentamente, como se estivesse falando com um deficiente mental. Eu bufei.

- Mas é claro que eu não estava! – eu sentia meu sangue borbulhar, sabia que não conseguiria me controlar a partir dali.

- Oh, é sério? E o que você quer que eu faça? – ele disse. – Quer que eu te pegue no colo e te embale? – a voz dele estava tapada de ironia.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que responder.

- Lembre-se Evans, foi você quem disse que não me queria por perto. Eu pensei estar te fazendo um favor – ele disse e logo em seguida um sorriso malvado apareceu em sua boca. A menos é claro que você tenha se arrependido – ele disse.

Por mais cruel que ele tivesse sido – e ele realmente havia sido muito cruel – ele tinha a razão do seu lado.

- Porque você precisa ser tão cruel? – eu perguntei, sentindo que iria cair no choro se continuasse ali. – Eu não fiz nada para você! Eu apenas afirmei o que você já sabia em todos esses anos! – eu disse, referindo-me à nossa briga em Hogsmead. – Me desculpe se te magoei e...

- Eu achei que eu já havia lhe dito que eu NÃO QUERO as suas desculpas – ele disse andando mais alguns passos para frente e ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de mim. – Eu não preciso de suas desculpas, eu não as quero. Você não me afeta mais. Eu não quero mais saber de você – ele disse, lentamente de novo, como se sentisse prazer em me matar aos pouquinhos.

Eu teria dado um bom tapa em seu rosto, se eu não estivesse imobilizada na minha raiva e desespero.

- Então, se você diz que não quer mais saber de mim – eu disse e dessa vez fui eu quem sorriu malvadamente. – porque você fez questão de falar um 'tudo bem então' lá, Potter? – eu disse e ele deu alguns passos para trás. – Porque você simplesmente não me ignorou como tem feito nesses últimos dias? Porque você simplesmente não fez outro caminho para não ter de ver a minha cara? Isso não parece uma atitude de quem não se importa.

- E você – ele perguntou com a voz fraca. – Porque _você_ se importa? Você também podia ter me ignorado, mas você veio até aqui me pedir satisfações. Se você não se importasse comigo como diz, então porque você se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui?

Eu o encarei e as palavras escaparam antes que eu as pudesse impedir de sair.

- Porque você me magoou – eu disse.

Ele ficou em um silencio chocado, o qual eu compartilhava igualmente, tão surpresa quanto ele pela emoção em minha voz.

Estava óbvio, tão cristalino quando a água mais pura, que eu gostava dele. Minha voz havia entregado tudo. E eu não sabia o que mais fazer.

Porque tudo em relação à ele tinha de ser tão complicado? Porque não podíamos ser como todos os outros casais que se apaixonam e vivem felizes para sempre, com filhos, netos e uma vida tranqüila em uma casa no campo? Porque não podíamos ter começado bem, com um sorriso singelo e uma troca de olhares amável? Iria ser tudo tão mais fácil.

Meu orgulho, assim como o de James, estava em pé, entre nós, como uma barreira de pedra muito alta. E nenhum de nós se animava a derrubá-la.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos de mar no crepúsculo e eu não podia ler suas emoções.

Eu não sabia o que meu rosto refletia, muito menos. Terror? Medo? Surpresa? Paixão? _Amor? _

Bem, talvez o ultimo.

O negócio é que não percebi quando ficamos perto demais. Não vi quando meus pés me levaram para frente, ou será que foram os dele? Não percebi que meu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia ser capaz de alçar vôo a qualquer minuto. Eu só fui perceber que estávamos tão juntos que nem mesmo um fio de cabelo poderia ficar entre nós quando a respiração dele – com um cheiro inebriante de chocolate – cruzou com a minha. Eu olhei fundo em seus olhos e ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Era como um caminho sem volta, como dois imãs com polaridades opostas que se atraiam minha boca, assim como a dele, cortou o espaço que faltava entre nós.

A sensação de ter seus lábios junto aos meus era tão perfeita e inesperada que eu não sabia se era real. Eu estava realmente ali? Isso tudo não era fruto da minha imaginação desesperada por tê-lo? Mas eu decidi que ele era real demais, que a sensação de seus lábios quentes nos meus não poderia ser um sonho. Eu jamais sonharia com tamanha perfeição.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, e também nem me importava, mas eu só sabia que quando acabou tudo parecia ter sido rápido demais, parecia que, mesmo que eu tivesse o tempo todo para beijá-lo, nunca seria tempo o suficiente. Eu me assustei com esses pensamentos.

Eu dei dos passos para trás assim que paramos o beijo, eu não quis erguer os olhos para vê-lo. Não sabia o que iria encontrar quando o olhasse.

Ao longe, passos ecoaram.

Meu rosto corou com uma rapidez absurda, até para mim. E eu finalmente ergui os olhos, apenas para encontrar James com um olhar tão confuso quanto o meu.

- Ah, Evans, ai está você – uma voz, provavelmente a mesma dos passos no corredor, me chamou e eu ergui meu pescoço tão rapidamente que senti um estalo de dor.

- Outch – eu resmunguei passando a mão pelo pescoço.

E bem, o negócio da Escala Lily para os azarados era realmente sério, porque meu Deus!, não tinha uma hora melhorzinha para o Malfoy decidir vir falar comigo?

Eu senti James se retesar ao meu lado.

- Malfoy? – ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que eu.

- O que você quer com a Lily? – James perguntou, mas eu não tive muito tempo para me alegrar com a volta do meu primeiro nome.

- Ora, ora, ora Potter, isso é ciúmes? – a doninha perguntou e eu senti uma vontade imensa de afogá-lo e me matar logo em seguida. Como eu pude ter convidado aquele ser para ir à Hogsmead comigo? Realmente, o desespero bateu forte. Essa era a única resposta. Malfoy ignorou James e virou para mim. – Eu estava pensando se não seria melhor nos encontrarmos às nove e meia ao invés das nove. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer e gostaria de fazer o mais cedo possível.

- Do que você está falando? – a voz de James era baixa e perigosa.

Oh meu Deus, eu realmente estava subindo de nível no quesito azar na minha escala.

- Oh, você não sabia? – Malfoy usou sua voz mais irônica. – Vou levar a _Lily _para Hogsmead amanhã – ele estalou a língua. – Quem diria em Potter? Todos esses anos... E eu que pedi apenas uma vez e ela aceitou sair comigo – ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

Eu congelei.

Caramba, eu havia acabado de trocar meu primeiro beijo com James e nós dois estávamos no maior clima de romance, tanto que eu até teria pensado em confessar meus sentimentos e ai... Vem o Malfoy e estraga tudo.

Eu não sabia se eu estava mais chocada ou mais irritada.

James parecia uma estátua ao meu lado.

Eu podia jurar que ele iria pular em cima de Malfoy, mas a reação dele foi completamente diferente. Ele deu as costas e saiu. E isso doeu tanto quando seu 'tudo bem então'.

A irritação voltou com força total.

Porque ele simplesmente tinha de fazer isso? Porque ele não podia ficar e pedir uma simples explicação para mim, para que eu pudesse dizer a ele que o negócio de sair com Malfoy era uma loucura desesperada na tentativa de fazê-lo sentir ciúmes e voltar a gostar de mim?

Eu teria dito a verdade.

Mas ele preferiu me dar as costas e sair, como se eu tivesse cometido a maior ofensa de todos os tempos por aceitar sair com Malfoy.

Era tudo culpa dele.

- E então? – Malfoy perguntou agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu o encarei com raiva.

- Você conhece o feitiço _Levicorpus_, Malfoy? – perguntei.

Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse louca. E eu estava. _Louca de raiva._

- Não... – ele disse, hesitante. – Por quê?

- Porque eu queria saber se você sabe o contrafeitiço – eu disse e tirei a varinha de dentro das vestes. Ele olhou para minha varinha e começou a se afastar.

- O que você vai fazer com isso?

Eu sorri. Cruel.

- Isso – eu disse no momento em que apontei a varinha para ele e ele ficou pendurado de cabeça para baixo, como se estivesse sendo preso por cordas invisíveis.

- HEY! ME TIRE DAQUI! – ele gritou. – SUA LOUCA!

Eu apenas dei as costas, sentindo que, pelo menos, uma parcela da minha raiva tinha evaporado.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Queria agradecer as reviews à CamiEvansPotter , naati13 , Pamela Evans , AnneBlackPotter , Lady Aredhel Anarion , Laslus , Gabriela Schwingel Ferreira e Renata. Vocês são umas fofas *-***

**Então, gostaram do capítulo?**

**Deixem reviews com o que vocês acham! Isso deixa uma autora feliz e inspirada à continuar a escrever *-***

**Beijos e até o próximo post.  
><strong>


	6. It might kill me…

**_Lady Aredhel Anarion, AnneBlackPotter , Pamela Evans, CamiEvansPotter , Laslus e Renata muuuuito obrigado pelas lindas reviews!_**

_**Divirtam-se!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It might kill me…<em>

_(Capítulo Seis)_

* * *

><p>Mas é claro que eu ainda estava bufando quando cheguei à Torre da Grifinória e encontrei com o <em>Potter <em>– sim, era Potter porque eu estava definitivamente irritadíssima com ele depois daquela saída completamente dramática – e o Black, ambos atirados em cima das poltronas mais próximas da lareira, as quais eles nomeavam como 'propriedade privada dos marotos'. Blergh!

Eu bati fortemente com o quadro da Mulher Gorda assim que entrei na sala comunal e, para minha grande sorte – _nota-se ironia_ – encontrei os dois marotos _mais marotos_ sentados ali, bem de frente para onde eu estava entrando. Tive vontade de lançar um Levicorpus nos dois também, principalmente naquele _ser_ de cabelos completamente bagunçados.

Respirei profundamente e segui a passos firmes em direção ao dormitório das garotas e teria chegado lá sem mais problemas não fosse Remus que entrava pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda naquele exato momento.

- Ah, Lily... – ele disse e eu xinguei até a última geração de sua família por me fazer virar de frente para _ele_s.

- Hum? – perguntei sem vontade alguma, virando-me de frente para ele e fingindo não ver os dois garotos sentados no sofá.

- A professora McGonagall quer falar com você – ele disse e franziu a testa. – _Alguma coisa_ sobre Malfoy pendurado magicamente pelo tornozelo no corredor – me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu corei fortemente.

- Ah, okay – eu murmurei e caminhei novamente para a entrada da sala comunal.

- Lily!

Merlin, sobre aquele negócio de ser o dia do meu nome sabe? Bem, caramba, era realmente incrível a quantidade de vezes que havia escutado 'Lily' naquele dia. Talvez eu fosse a primeira pessoa do mundo que enjoa do próprio nome.

- Hey – Lene chegou ao meu lado.

- Oi – eu disse e sai pelo retrato. A Mulher Gorda me encarou com olhos raivosos por eu ter batido seu quadro mais cedo.

- Você não vai acreditar no que eu tenho para te contar – ela disse e ficou em minha frente. – Adivinha com quem eu vou ir a Hogsmead amanhã? – e os olhos dela brilharam.

Dei de ombros, sentindo um aperto dentro de mim por lembrar que eu não tinha mais par para ir à Hogsmead. Grande, grande, grande merda.

- Eu vou ir à Hogsmead com Sirius Gostoso Black – ela fez uma dancinha da vitória e eu apenas a encarei. Não estava no animo para esse tipo de assunto. – Tem noção do que é isso? Merlin, ele deixou de sair com a Lara da Sonserina, a Lara gostosa, Barbie, para ir comigo. C-O-M-I-G-O! Isso não é perfeito? – ela sorriu e não parecia ter notado que eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

- Isso é ótimo – eu resmunguei e desviei dela para continuar o caminho até a sala da professora McGonagall.

- Lily?

- Não diga esse nome! – eu falei exasperada.

- Quê? – Lene novamente correu até ficar em minha frente. – Mas eu pensei que esse fosse o seu nome – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não suporto mais escutá-lo – eu disse. – E também, me faz lembrar o quão estúpida Lily Evans é – eu suspirei. – Então, por favor, não diga isso.

Lene me encarou como se um chifre de unicórnio tivesse brotado de minha testa.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou e eu ri, completa e totalmente sarcástica. – Oh Merlin, eu aqui falando sobre um monte de coisas banais e idiotas enquanto minha melhor amiga está na pior. Desculpe-me – ela disse e se atirou em cima de mim, dando-me um de seus famosos abraços de urso.

- Você está me esmagando, Lene – eu resmunguei completamente sufocada pelos cabelos dela.

Ela se afastou de mim e olhou no fundo de meus olhos.

- O que foi que James fez desta vez? – ela perguntou e eu senti que uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo meu rosto. – Ah Merlin, se ele te magoou, ah, eu juro que mato aquele garoto! – ela me abraçou pelos ombros e me empurrou até que eu estivesse sentada no beiral de uma janela. – Que houve? – ela perguntou e passou a mão pelo meu rosto limpando as lágrimas que caiam.

Lene era minha amiga desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts e me conhecia melhor do que qualquer um. Ela era completamente desastrada e falava mais do que todos os alunos de Hogwarts juntos, mas me entendia e sempre estava do meu lado quando eu precisava. Era imprescindível que eu contasse para ela o que havia acontecido comigo e ela me ouviu e consolou até todas as minhas lágrimas caírem e eu lembrar que McGonagall provavelmente estaria criando teias de aranha de tanto me esperar. Não que precisasse muito. Haha.

E de repente eu tinha uma detenção agendada para o próximo sábado depois do Natal.

Realmente, meus presentes de Natal estavam cada vez melhores! Fala sério, o que é melhor do que você descobrir que está apaixonada pelo cara que você rejeitou por mais de cinco anos? O que é melhor do que levar um fora de seu ex melhor amigo, seguido de um 'tudo bem então' do cara por quem você está apaixonada e, além de tudo isso, ainda levar uma detenção por pendurar uma maldita doninha pelos tornozelos?

Acho que nem precisava comentar que meu sarcasmo estava corroendo-me por dentro.

Bem, então talvez eu estivesse subindo na 'Escala Lily para Azarados', porque meu nível de azar estava realmente nas alturas.

- Lily – alguém chamou.

- PELAS CEROULAS AMARELAS COM BOLINHAS BRANCAS DE MERLIN! – eu gritei de raiva quando ouvi meu nome pela enésima vez e virei de frente para ver quem era o ser desprezível que ousava me chamar. – Huh, Amus?

- Nossa, vejo que sua criatividade para insultos aumentou depois que terminou comigo – ele disse e se aproximou de mim com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Se fosse há algum tempo atrás eu provavelmente teria caído desmaiada se ele lançasse aquele sorriso para mim, meu coração estaria a mais de mil por hora e eu sentiria como se meu estômago estivesse cheio de borboletas.

Mas isso apenas aconteceria a algum tempo atrás, mesmo. Porque agora, analisando-o de perto, eu não podia deixar de compará-lo com outro garoto. Os cabelos dourados de Amus não eram tão brilhantemente sedosos e bagunçados quanto os do _outro_ garoto; os olhos azuis de Amus, embora muito bonitos, eram comuns demais comparados aos avelãs de um tom meio achocolatado do _outro_ garoto. Assim como eu sabia que os lábios de Amus não se encaixariam tão perfeitamente bem aos meus, e meu coração também não bateria na mesma freqüência que o dele, porque o garoto era o único que poderia fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas comigo a partir de agora.

O arrependimento nunca me bateu tão forte como naquele momento.

- O que você quer? – eu perguntei diretamente para ele, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ao me ouvir falar daquele jeito afinal, quando estávamos juntos, eu sempre o tratava como um príncipe. A mera lembrança disso me fez sentir um gosto amargo na boca.

- Bem, já faz algum tempo que eu quero falar com você – ele começou. – Eu até ia conversar com você essa manhã, mas ai você foi até a mesa da Sonserina e bem... Porque você foi até a mesa da Sonserina? – ele perguntou.

- Isso não te interessa – eu disse e ele pareceu ficar ainda mais pasmo. – Apenas deixe de enrolação Amus e fale de uma vez! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e não quero perdê-lo com você.

Amus abria e fechava a boca como se quisesse falar, mas não saia som algum. Eu revirei os olhos impaciente e dei as costas para ele, seguindo pelo corredor.

- Hey, não, espera – Amus parecia finalmente ter despertado do transe e correu até mim como Lene havia feito mais cedo e ficou em minha frente. – Você está diferente – ele disse e me encarou. – Olha, Lily...

Eu grunhi e ele ficou confuso, mas continuou.

- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota por ter feito aquilo com você, eu realmente não queria...

- Você não queria ter transado com aquela corvinal completamente vagabunda? – eu ri. – Faça-me o favor Amus! Seja homem e diga a verdade pelo menos uma vez na vida – eu disse e ele engoliu em seco.

- Tudo bem, okay, eu sei que fui um idiota Lily, mas eu me arrependo muito de ter feito aquilo. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, eu... Simplesmente não consigo nem olhar para outra garota sem começar a compará-la com você – ele disse e por um pequeno momento eu senti pena. Eu sabia como era aquilo. – Me perdoe, por favor, eu... Eu te amo.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos azuis que não eram os que eu queria ver e senti como se uma grande bomba relógio estivesse presa em meu pescoço. Eu sabia o que fazer a partir dali, sabia o que precisava fazer para reconquistar James. Esteve em minha frente todo o tempo e eu simplesmente não consegui ver. Ou não quis.

- Olha Amus – eu balancei a cabeça enquanto me afastava. – Eu te perdôo e tudo mais, minha avó sempre diz que não é legal conviver com o rancor – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas eu não posso voltar com você – eu disse e a boca dele se abriu. – Não, eu não posso fazer isso. Faria muitas pessoas sofrerem, sem falar que não seria justo com você.

- Porque não seria justo? – ele perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- Porque eu não te amo – eu disse as palavras tão sinceramente que não havia como ele não acreditar. – Eu, bem... Eu gosto de outra pessoa – parecia que Amus havia levado muitos tapas no rosto.

- Você gosta de outra pessoa? – ele perguntou.

- Yeah, eu gosto – eu disse.

Amus pareceu ter voltado ao normal, seu rosto cheio de sua arrogância natural.

- Depois de tanto tempo dizendo que não era como as outras – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você se tornou como elas não? – ele riu sarcasticamente.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei sem saber.

- Que você é volúvel e vadia como todas as outras – ele disse as palavras lentamente e parecia que eu havia levado tapas no rosto.

- Como? – eu resmunguei completamente chocada.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse.

E eu olhei para ele e decidi que realmente não faria muita diferença ter mais um sábado de detenção.

- Eu estou ficando realmente muito boa em pendurar as pessoas pelos tornozelos – eu comentei comigo mesma antes de seguir meu caminho para a Torre novamente.

Eu acordei com a claridade amarelada que batia em minha cama. Olhei para o relógio ao lado de minha cama e vi que eram nove horas. Todos deveriam estar indo para Hogsmead naquele momento e eu estava ali, deitada na cama, com o rosto completamente inchado e marcado do sono.

Espreguicei-me e sai da cama, indo rapidamente para o banheiro onde tomei um longo banho.

Desci para tomar o café da manhã e vi que havia muito poucas pessoas. Enrolei algumas torradas em um guardanapo branco e peguei uma garrafa de suco de abóbora, indo logo em seguida para o jardim da escola.

Estava tudo branco, mas havia parado de nevar na noite anterior.

Limpei um dos muitos bancos do pátio e me sentei, abrindo o guardanapo com as torradas e pegando uma.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – alguém perguntou e eu me virei para ver.

Era uma garota loira, com cabelos pela cintura e olhos de um azul chocante. Uma corvinal, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o seu nome.

- Claro – eu disse.

- Dorcas Meadowes – ela estendeu uma mão para mim.

- Lily Evans – eu disse e fiz uma careta ao pronunciar o meu nome.

- Não gosta de seu nome? – ela perguntou e eu me assustei com a facilidade que ela teve em ler minhas reações.

- Ah, eu apenas estou enjoada dele – ri sem graça.

- Compreendo – ela disse e abriu um guardanapo também, que eu não havia visto, onde estavam várias bolotas estranhas alaranjadas com manteiga por cima.

- Ameixas dirigíveis – ela disse quando viu para onde eu estava olhando. – Quer uma?

- Ah, hum, não obrigado – eu disse e apontei para minhas torradas.

- Está perdendo uma ótima refeição – ela mordeu uma das bolotas. – Elas são ótimas contra os zonzóbulos.

- Zonzo o quê? – eu perguntei sem entender nada.

- São criaturas invisíveis que entram na cabeça das pessoas e confundem a mente – ela disse e mexeu a mão como se estivesse espantando mosquitos invisíveis.

- Ah, sim, zonzóbulos – eu concordei.

Será que algum desses zonzóbulos invadiu minha mente enquanto dormia e bagunçou minha mente? Por isso eu estava tão enlouquecedoramente perdida? Não, eu não tinha essa sorte.

Descobri que, além de todas as loucuras – o que diabos eram Bufadores de Chifre Enrugados? – ela era um amor de pessoa. Era incrível o quanto ela era compreensiva e divertida. E de repente estávamos caminhando para Hogsmead, ambas rindo da última publicação da revista _'Mentológica'_ que falava de todas as coisas estranhas que Dorcas citava.

- O que você acha de tomarmos uma cerveja amanteigada para nos aquecer? – Dorcas perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pelos braços. Havia começado a nevar novamente.

- Claro – eu concordei e estávamos quase chegando ao Três Vassouras – que estava lotado – quando notei que havia novos tipos de penas em uma das minhas lojas favoritas de Hogsmead.

- Você se importa se eu for ali bem rapidinho? – eu apontei para a loja.

- Vou conseguir uma mesa para a gente – ela disse e eu caminhei até a loja enquanto ela entrava no pub.

Quando estava à dez metros da loja, minha visão escureceu e tudo que eu conseguia sentir eram mãos fortes me carregando para longe.

- Você mexeu com a pessoa errada, Evans – a voz fria de Malfoy invadiu meus ouvidos antes de eu desmaiar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Faltam TRÊS capítulos para o fim da fic :(**

**Eu a escrevi para ser curtinha mesmo...**

**Então mandem bastante reviews para que ue possa postar rapidinho...**

**Ah, e pessoas que FAVORITAM e não comentam: OS DEDOS NÃO CAEM POR DEIXAR REVIEWS! ¬¬'**

**Beijos :***


	7. How did we get here?

_How did we get here?_

_(Capítulo Sete)_

* * *

><p>Quando eu finalmente voltei a enxergar, tudo que vi me causou enjôos.<p>

Meus braços estavam presos por uma corda fortemente amarrada em uma grande pilastra que sustentava o teto de um galpão – aparentemente abandonado. Minha boca estava cheia de algodão e com uma faixa prendendo-a. Um 'ping, ping' enjoativo, indicava que algum cano estava com furos e deixava a água escapar.

Meu estômago deus uns loops quando o cheiro do lugar atingiu meu nariz. Podre. Cheiro de podre.

– Ah, então você acordou – a voz arrastada de meu seqüestrador causou calafrios em minha coluna. – Finalmente.

Lucius Malfoy ficou em minha frente, o distintivo verde de Monitor-chefe brilhava ironicamente em seu paletó.

– Sabe, eu até pensei em lançar o feitiço do silêncio em você, mas achei que gostaria de ouvir seus gemidos – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso curvando seus lábios finos.

Eu senti vontade de vomitar.

O que aquele imbecil estava pensando? Tudo bem que eu sabia que ele era um dos 'adoradores das Artes das Trevas' em Hogwarts – e eu definitivamente não tinha pensado nisso quando decidi sair com ele -, mas eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo parecido com o que estava fazendo.

E então, o medo que eu nunca tive por ele pareceu explodir dentro de mim. Eu estava completamente indefesa, presa, amarrada, sem poder gritar e sem uma varinha. Enquanto a varinha – ou as varinhas – de Malfoy estava pronta para me machucar. Merlin, eu precisava achar melhores momentos para fazer piadinhas internas.

Sério, esse negócio de varinhas apenas me deixou com mais medo.

Malfoy esticou a mão em direção ao meu rosto e eu me revirei na tentativa – inútil – de não deixá-lo encostar-se a mim.

– Oh, não fique assim. Isso só vai complicar as coisas para você, _lírio_– e a menção daquele apelido, idiota, que apenas UMA única pessoa poderia usar para comigo, fez meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Tipo, em apenas algumas semanas, eu consegui estragar todas as minhas chances com a pessoa que eu gostava.

Eu o fiz sofrer por minha causa, o fiz ficar com raiva de mim, o fiz desiludir-se com relação aos meus sentimentos. E o pior: o fiz desistir de mim. Não tive tempo nem de pedir desculpas e fazê-lo ver que eu era uma idiota com sérios problemas mentais degenerativos e que por isso tinha demorado tanto tempo para descobrir que o amava.

Grande merda.

Tive vontade de mandar Malfoy à todos os lugares mais impróprios e infelizes possíveis, mas só grunhidos saiam por minha boca fechada.

Um sorriso ainda maior se formou nos lábios dele e ele finalmente tocou em meu rosto. Sua mão fria me deu asco. Eu não queria AQUELA mão tocando em meu rosto, eu queria as mãos quentes de James. Na verdade, eu queria James por inteiro.

E eu não poderia tê-lo nunca depois daquele dia, porque no momento em que eu saísse dali – com vida – eu me atiraria no primeiro laguinho lamacento, ou qualquer coisa bem nojenta e potencialmente mortal para morrer lenta e dolorosamente.

Não, eu não sou uma pessoa dramática. Só estou dizendo a mais pura das verdades, porque se chegasse a acontecer qualquer coisa entre eu e o Malfoy ali, eu não iria mais querer viver. Porque toda vez que me olhasse no espelho sentiria nojo de mim mesma.

– Sabe, eu fiquei realmente muito bravo com o que você fez comigo – Malfoy disse atraindo meus pensamentos para longe de todo drama mortal.

Apenas olhei para ele, tentando demonstrar todo o asco que sentia por estar ali.

– Ser pendurado de cabeça para baixo por uma garota, grifinória E sangue-ruim não é uma coisa para se orgulhar – ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu amavelmente para mim, como se estivesse falando do tempo e não do quão sujo era meu sangue. – Então eu lembrei que tínhamos um encontro hoje – ele disse e eu grunhi em consternação. – O quê? – ele perguntou pondo uma mão no ouvido como se tentasse ouvir melhor. – Ah, desculpe, mas eu não entendi o que você falou – sorriu maniacamente novamente. – Voltando ao que estava dizendo: então eu pensei...

_'Como se você fosse capaz de pensar'_eu tentei dizer, mas tudo que saiu foram '_mmmm_' incompreensíveis.

– Eu não gosto de ser interrompido Evans – ele disse e tirou a mão que estava em meu rosto e pegou meus cabelos, forçando-os para trás. – Como eu estava dizendo – ele começou e puxou meu cabelo mais forte, e eu fiz de tudo para não gemer. – e eu pensei 'porque não deixar nosso encontro mais divertido?' – ele sorriu novamente e passou um dedo pelo meu pescoço exposto. Calafrios perpassaram minha pele. – Então eu decidi deixar tudo mais privado e te trouxe para cá – ele soltou meus cabelos e abriu os braços indicando o grande galpão que caia aos pedaços. – Deve ser ótimo para você não? Morando sempre no meio da imundície dos trouxas, isso daqui deve ser familiar.

Um ódio, algo como nunca havia sentido em minha vida inteira – uma coisa fervente e latente – consumiu meu corpo por inteiro. Todo o medo que sentia segundos atrás pareceu queimar como papel ao fogo. Eu senti que seria capaz de fazer picadinhos de Malfoy apenas com um olhar.

E então – como se uma luzinha acendesse em minha mente – eu percebi que minhas pernas estavam livres e desimpedidas. Estava pronta para usá-las, mas algo me fez parar.

_Aquele não era o momento certo._

Se eu desse um chute – bem merecido – em Malfoy naquele momento, ele provavelmente xingaria muito e logo em seguida prenderia minhas pernas, o que me deixaria sem armas.

Então eu achei melhor jogar o jogo dele.

O deixaria pensar que estava ganhando e quando eu tivesse oportunidade daria minha tentativa final.

Um brotinho de esperança se formou em meu peito.

– Sabe o que é uma pena? – ele perguntou e eu o encarei indagativamente – Que o Potter não possa ver isso – ele disse e novamente eu senti uma raiva descomunal. Era incrível que ele não estivesse pegando fogo simplesmente pelo fato de eu o estar encarando. – Mas deixe para lá, eu posso contar depois.

E então ele se aproximou de mim, pondo suas mãos em minha cintura e sua respiração batia rapidamente em minha pele. Seu nariz encostou-se a meu pescoço e ele fungou.

– Para uma sangue ruim você cheira bem – ele disse e sua voz tinha um timbre divertido.

Eu teria adorado impossibilitá-lo de ter filhos naquele momento, mas me controlei. Eu não teria chances.

Foi então que aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Algo como uma bolota alaranjada atingiu as costas de Malfoy e ele olhou para ver o que era.

Nem pensei.

Juntei toda a força que tinha e dei o meu maior e mais poderoso chute no meio das pernas do desgraçado.

Malfoy se encolheu e me encarou com os olhos cheios de raiva e vingança.

– ABAIXA LILY! – alguém gritou e eu pensei 'como diabos eu vou me abaixar sendo que eu estou amarrada?', mas eu tentei fazer o que pediu. Abaixei-me (o máximo que consegui com os braços amarrados) no exato momento em que mais bolotas alaranjadas atingiam Malfoy.

O garoto caiu no chão, e tentou desviar, mas eram muitas coisas que o atingiam ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy acabou encolhido no chão, cheio de hematomas e quase inconsciente.

E só então eu ergui os olhos para ver quem era a alma milagrosa que havia salvado minha vida.

Era Dorcas.

E logo atrás dela vinha Lene com a aparência de alguém que havia acabado de fugir do hospício.

Uma pontinha de decepção me atingiu quando eu vi que não havia sido_ele_ quem tinha me salvado. Mas logo esqueci, porque pelo menos _alguém_tinha se dado ao trabalho de me salvar.

– Deus – eu disse quando vi o que tinha nas mãos das duas. – Vocês... Não! Vocês me salvaram do Malfoy com ameixas dirigíveis?

E eram. As mesmas bolotas que mais cedo estavam cheias de manteiga e que Dorcas dizia serem boas contra os 'zonzo' alguma coisa.

– Eu não acredito nisso – eu balancei negativamente minha cabeça quando uma onda de risos histéricos me acometeu.

Minhas costelas doíam e meus pulsos ardiam devido às cordas, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir.

– Eu disse que ela estaria histérica quando a encontrássemos – a voz de Lene era quase inaudível devido às minhas gargalhadas.

– Ah, bem, tenho algo que pode ajudar – Dorcas disse. – Mas precisamos soltá-la antes disso.

– Yeah.

E de repente minhas mãos foram soltas e eu não conseguia ficar de pé devido aos tremores ininterruptos que atingiam meu corpo. Eu estava em estado de choque.

Dorcas e Lene me carregaram para fora do galpão e eu senti um alívio imenso quando senti ar puro novamente.

– O que vamos fazer com o Malfoy? – Lene perguntou enquanto olhava pelas portas do galpão.

– Ah, podemos chamar alguém para pegá-lo. No momento acho que Lily precisa de mais ajuda – Dorcas respondeu e eu finalmente consegui parar de rir.

– Ah, eu poderia matá-lo – Lene disse e virou para mim. – Lily, você está bem? Aconteceu... _alguma coisa?_

Eu abri a boca diversas vezes para responder, mas minha voz não saia de jeito nenhum. Minhas mãos, pernas, braços, boca, tudo tremia. Era como se eu estivesse congelada por dentro.

Enquanto eu estava com Malfoy, nada daquilo aconteceu pelo simples fato de estar concentrada demais tentando achar uma forma de escapar. Mas ali, fora de perigo, e ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido me fez quase ir à loucura.

– Ela não está bem – Dorcas disse e sentou ao meu lado enquanto metia a mão em sua bolsa e procurava alguma coisa lá dentro.

– Merlin, eu sabia que deveria ter vindo com ela! Mas não, eu preferi me encontrar com o Black! Viu o que deu? Que péssima amiga que sou – Lene disse e balançou a cabeça.

Novamente tentei falar, dizer à ela que a culpa não era dela, mas minha voz parecia ter se perdido para nunca mais voltar.

Dorcas finalmente achou o que estava procurando e estendeu-o para mim. Eu olhei com medo para a garrafa, mas logo vi que era apenas cerveja amanteigada. Bebi tudo em quase um gole.

Meu corpo pareceu aquecer por dentro, mas os tremores continuavam.

Olhei para baixo e vi que minhas roupas estavam horríveis, como se eu tivesse sido arrastada por um chão imundo. O que poderia realmente ter acontecido.

Eu tinha alguns arranhões pelo braço e uma ardência no rosto indicava que ali também estava machucado. Mas era só isso. Eu estava bem, viva e intacta.

– O... Obrigado – eu consegui dizer, minha voz estranhamente rouca.

– Ah, que é isso – Lene disse e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Eu não tinha acreditado no inicio quando Dorcas disse que zonzos alguma coisa tinham avisado-a que você estava em perigo, mas ela estava desesperada demais... – Lene balançou a cabeça. – E quando eu vi o que aquele... Aquele filho de uma puta...

– Olha a boca Lene – eu ralhei com ela. Geralmente ela nunca falava palavras 'feias'.

– Mas é mesmo! Eu quis matá-lo.

Eu sorri fracamente para as duas e olhei para as bolotas alaranjadas que estavam nas mãos de Lene.

– Ameixas dirigíveis? Acho que vou comer isso todo dia para agradecer – eu disse e novamente cai na gargalhada.

– LENE? – uma voz masculina gritou ao longe, mas eu estava descontrolada demais para prestar atenção.

– Ah Deus, o que ele está fazendo aqui? – a voz de Lene era preocupada.

– Lene? O que você está fazendo... O que a Lily tem? – e então Sirius Black entrou em foco.

Mas não só ele, como mais dois. E eu senti meu riso cortar ao meio quando eu vi aqueles olhos castanho-achocolatados me encararem.

E eu desmaiei.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: sim, eu sei que sou uma pessoa muito má por terminar o capítulo ai, mas o próximo - que é o último antes do epílogo - vai estar recheado de emoções okay?**

**Ah, obrigado aos reviews à Isa Potter , Fulaninha, Leticia Pires, gisllaine farias , Lady Aredhel Anarion , Pitty O'Shea, fermalaquias , Laslus , Dan, Dan, Nina Prongs e AnneBlackPotter pelas reveiws ^^**

**Thanks :)**

**Beijos e até o próximo ^^**

* * *

><p>PS: pra quem lê Malfeito Feito II, vou postar o capítulo amanhã *-*<p> 


	8. I'm screaming 'I love you so'

_**N/a: Ultimo capítulo :S**_

_Espero que vocês gostem, embora eu não o tenha acha lá 'essas coisas'._

_Bem, teremos o epílogo ainda, e lá eu me redimo okay? UHAUSHAUSH_

_Bem vinda novas leitoras! Amei o review de todas vocês!_

* * *

><p><em>I'm screaming "I love you so"...<em>

_(Capítulo Oito)_

* * *

><p>A sensação que tinha era de como se minha boca estivesse cheia de algodão. Minha garganta ardia pela sede e meu corpo inteiro doía como se eu houvesse sido espancada até desmaiar. Minha cabeça latejava como se tivesse um gongo dentro de minhas têmporas.<p>

Meus olhos estavam pesados demais e eu estava cansada demais – tanto física quanto mentalmente – para que eu tentasse abri-los.

Eu me sentia uma merda. Uma grande, grande, grande merda.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando tinha cogitado a idéia de sair com Lucius Malfoy? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu resolvi me direcionar para a mesa da Sonserina e convidar alguém? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu criei um plano para fazer ciúmes em James? Ou melhor, onde é que eu, Lily Evans estava com a maldita cabeça quando resolvi afastar James quando eu havia descoberto meu amor por ele?

Bem, com certeza meu cérebro deveria estar sofrendo de seriíssimos problemas mentais degenerativos para me fazer ter idéias desse tipo.

– Como ela está? – a voz de Lene penetrou meus devaneios e eu quase senti vontade de abrir os olhos, mas desisti no meio do caminho.

– Ah, ela sofreu um choque muito grande o que causou um desencadeamento de reações no seu corpo. – Passos rápidos se aproximaram de minha cama e eu soube, pelo som de pantufas, que era Madame Pomfrey quem estava ali com Lene. – Ela estava com uma febre muito alta hoje mais cedo, e ontem à noite ela parecia estar congelando de frio. Não teve muito que eu pudesse fazer além de compressas. Eu fui preparada para lidar com ferimentos na pele, ossos quebrados, fraturas, gripes... Não com ferimentos emocionais, desses, ela parece ter muitos – a voz de madame Pomfrey parecia abafada aos meus ouvidos. – Assim que ela acordar e estiver bem, vai poder ter alta.

Senti algo frio pousar sobre minha testa antes de ouvir novamente as pantufas arrastarem pelo chão e saber que Madame Pomfrey já havia se afastado.

_Ferimentos emocionais..._

Ferimentos emocionais? É, então talvez fosse isso mesmo que eu tivesse e não um sério problema mental degenerativo (mas eu ainda não excluiria essa possibilidade).

Eu estava ferida, meu coração estava ferido. Esse meu ultimo ano parecia estar indo de mal a pior, desde o começo, eu tive uma briga séria com minha família (lê-se Petúnia), pus fim em minha amizade completamente masoquista entre mim e Snape, terminei o meu namoro de quase um ano com Amus, depois descobri que estava apaixonada pelo ultimo cara que eu imaginava poder gostar, ai, logo em seguida, provei todas as minhas capacidades de burrice quando eu enxotei esse mesmo cara apenas por medo.

É, definitivamente eu estava bastante ferida. E isso era ruim, pois depois que a enfermeira falou aquilo, parecia que eu finalmente tinha aberto os olhos (não literalmente, claro, pois meus olhos continuavam fechados e eu não me importava em abri-los) e estava vendo o quanto minha vida parecia estar incompleta e vazia.

Merlin, o que eu havia feito? Porque eu precisava ser assim tão complicada?

Suspirei longamente.

– Lily? – Lene, que eu havia me esquecido que ainda estava ali, me chamou. – Você está acordada?

Eu discuti mentalmente se deveria fingir que estava dormindo e esperar que ela fosse embora para que eu pudesse organizar meus pensamentos. Mas não, Lene merecia mais do que aquilo.

– Oi – eu resmunguei.

– Ah, oi – senti-a se aproximar. – Hum, será que você pode abrir os olhos? É estranho conversar com alguém assim sabe...

– Ah, Lene, eu realmente não tenho forças para isso – eu disse e a ouvi rir baixinho.

– É incrível essa sua capacidade de fazer piada nos piores momentos – Lene comentou.

– Você devia ter ouvido meus pensamentos quando eu estava naquele galpão, ai sim você saberia da minha capacidade de fazer piadas nos piores momentos – eu comentei enquanto lembrava da minha piadinha interna completamente estúpida sobre 'as varinhas' do Malfoy. Sim, eu sofria de problemas mentais degenerativos também.

– Hum, tudo bem então – senti a cama afundar na parte dos pés e deduzi que Lene deveria estar sentada lá. – O que foi que houve Lily?

– Lene, tudo que eu sei é que em um momento eu estava caminhando para a loja de penas e no outro, puff, eu desmaiei e acordei em um galpão fétido e asqueroso – franzi o nariz ao recordar do lugar.

– Eu pensei... – Lene começou, mas sua voz ficou fraca e ela não conseguiu concluir a frase.

Com muito, muito, muito esforço eu finalmente abri meus olhos. Lene estava com o uniforme da escola, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e a expressão cansada.

– Eu sei, mas está tudo bem – eu me esforcei e sentei na cama, sentindo-me estranhamente rígida ao fazer aquilo. – Outch, tudo dói – eu reclamei e pus a mão em uma das minhas costelas do lado esquerdo. Estava latejando ali.

– Madame Pomfrey disse que você poderia sair daqui quando acordasse, mas eu acho que se você está sentindo dor...

– Esqueça, eu estou ótima – eu disse e teria saltado para fora da cama não fosse o fato de ter travado quando vi quem estava entrando pela porta da Ala Hospitalar.

Era _ele_. O – mesmo que indiretamente – causador de toda aquela confusão. Não que eu me importasse, afinal de contas a burra da história toda era eu.

Então como eu estava quase pulando da cama, mas parei no meio do caminho é CLARO que meus pés se enroscaram com os lençóis da cama e me fizeram cair e bater com a testa diretamente na patinha da frente da mesa que ficava ao lado da cama onde eu estava.

Uma coisa do tipo que só acontece comigo.

Eu teria ficado no chão, fingindo de morta até de fato acontecer isso, mas mais alguns passos na porta chamaram a minha atenção e de repente o vozeirão do diretor ressoou pela sala.

– Ah, Srtª Evans – Dumbledore entrou a passos largos pela sala e estendeu a mão para mim que ainda estava estatelada no chão. – Vejo que parece melhor – e quando consegui desenroscar meus pés do lençol o diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ou nem tanto? Estava se sentindo tonta? Por isso estava no chão? – ele perguntou preocupadamente e eu senti vontade de me transformar em avestruz e enterrar minha cabeça no chão.

Porque meu Merlin? Porque aquele tipo de coisa somente acontecia comigo? Eu já não tinha sofrido bastante? Já não estava bastante ruim para meu lado? Não acha que era suficiente?

Respirei fundo antes de responder, enroscando minhas mãos no lençol e apertando-o fortemente para descontar um pouquinho da minha irritação antes que – do jeito que eu estava pegando pratica – acabasse lançando um Levicorpus no diretor também.

– Ah não, eu apenas me enrosquei com os lençóis – eu murmurei baixinho sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

– Oh, enroscou-se nos lençóis? – o diretor deu algumas risadas e passou a mão por sua longa barba. – Isso me faz lembrar quando eu era jovem e dormia na casa de um vizinho meu. Ah, bons tempos aqueles, e uma vez quando eu estava lá, ele tinha um lençol que...

–AH! Você acordou – Madame Pomfrey saiu rapidamente de sua salinha interrompendo o que parecia ser um longo discurso sobre lençóis do diretor.

Intimamente senti-me aliviada.

Pomfrey veio até onde eu estava e examinou meus olhos, a pulsação e tocou em minhas costelas com dois dedos – o que eu não entendi. Logo em seguida me estendeu um copo onde havia um líquido branco e melequento que não me atraiu nenhum pouco.

– Isso é um energizante, vai te ajudar um pouco com o cansaço e a dor – ela sorriu para mim, o que eu estranhei, pois nunca a havia visto fazer aquilo. – Beba, beba.

Eu tomei o liquido que estranhamente era quente, mesmo que houvesse cubos de gelo dentro do copo. Aquilo pareceu irradiar calor por todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que a dor em minhas costelas e no meu recente provável hematoma na testa diminuísse.

– Obrigado – eu agradeci à enfermeira e ela sorriu novamente.

Estranho.

– Ela já pode sair Pomfrey? – Dumbledore perguntou e a mulher confirmou com a cabeça, dando espaço para que o diretor se aproximasse de onde eu estava. – Ah, muito bem, será que a senhorita poderia me acompanhar até minha sala junto com o senhor Potter e a senhorita McKinnon? – ele perguntou bondosamente, como se receasse que eu pudesse cair desmaiada novamente.

– Claro – eu disse e confirmei com a cabeça.

Dumbledore sorriu para mim e falou mais alguma coisa com Madame Pomfrey antes de caminhar em direção à saída. Eu o segui, Lene ao meu lado e James mais a frente – sem nunca olhar em minha direção.

E então eu lembrei que antes de toda a loucura com Malfoy acontecer, eu tinha um plano para tentar deixar as coisas legais entre nós dois.

E o plano nada era se não: a verdade. Somente isso. Eu iria até ele, explicaria sobre meus problemas mentais e que foi por causa deles e de meu medo com relação aos meus sentimentos que eu havia feito todas as loucuras que aconteceram. Porque não adiantaria de nada se eu tentasse fazer milhares de armações imbecis na louca tentativa de deixá-lo com ciúme sendo que ele poderia apenas ficar mais confuso com relação às minhas ações. Afinal eu havia dito que não gostava dele e por mais que fosse a maior mentira que eu já tenha dito, ele acreditou.

O diretor cantarolava baixinho uma musica alegre quando chegamos ao sétimo andar e paramos em frente à gárgula que protegia a porta.

– _Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores_ – o diretor disse e a gárgula girou, deixando a vista uma escada.

Nós subimos, todos em silêncio, e quando entramos na sala a primeira coisa que vi foi que Dorcas estava lá com a habitual aparência de alguém que está perdida em pensamentos.

– Ah, Lily, você está bem? – ela perguntou assim que me viu, parecendo muito mais séria do que o normal.

– Yeah, eu estou – eu resmunguei enquanto ela me dava um abraço apertado e eu sentia uma grande onda de gratidão me preencher. – Ah, Dorcas, muito, muito obrigado – eu agradeci e a encarei nos olhos tentando demonstrar o quanto eu me sentia grata pelo que ela havia feito.

Afinal, não era todos os dias que minha vida era salva de um provável estuprador – e eu sentia calafrios quando pensava em quão perto ele esteve – com ameixas dirigíveis.

– De nada – ela deu de ombros como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias.

O diretor pigarreou e eu virei para encará-lo, assim como todos os outros – e eu não havia visto que Remus e Sirius estavam ali até aquele momento.

– Bem, acho que vocês já devem ter suposto o porquê de eu tê-los chamado até aqui – o diretor olhou para cada um. – Preciso dizer que foi um choque para mim quando Hagrid me contou o que havia acontecido – ele me encarou com os olhos bondosos. – O senhor Malfoy fugiu antes que conseguíssemos pegá-lo – senti um calafrio perpassar por mim – mas já tomamos as providencias e o Ministério da Magia foi informado da tentativa... Bem, do acontecimento – Dumbledore passou uma mão pelas barbas e olhou para Dorcas.

– Senhorita Meadowes – ele chamou. – A senhorita estava com Lily quando aconteceu?

– Ah, não senhor, eu fui com a Lily para Hogwarts e nós íamos para o Três Vassouras quando Lily disse que queria ver as novas penas que haviam chegado. Disse a ela que guardaria uma mesa para a gente e ela se foi. Percebi que ela estava demorando demais e resolvi checar na loja – Dorcas me encarou, um pouco de desespero brilhando em seus olhos. – Mas não a vi e então os zonzóbulos me avisaram que alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo com ela.

– Desculpe – Remus a interrompeu, encarando-a com a testa franzida. – Zonzo o quê?

– Zonzóbulos, criaturas que entram no cérebro e nos fazem ficar confusos, eles ajudam muito se precisamos de informação – Dorcas respondeu rapidamente.

– Mas se esses zonbólubos...

– Zonzóbulos.

– Isso daí – Remus a encarava estranhamente. – Mas se essas coisas te fazem ficar confusos como vão te ajudar com a orientação?

Dorcas abriu a boca para responder, mas eu interrompi antes que aquilo se estendesse e minha cabeça voltasse a doer.

Conhecia Remus bem demais para saber que ele não acreditaria em nenhuma das loucuras de Dorcas. Não que eu acreditasse muito, mas se tivessem sido MESMO esses zonzos alguma coisa que ajudaram a salvar minha vida, eu acreditaria neles oras!

– Remus, deixe para lá okay? – eu o encarei com um pedido silencioso nos olhos. Remus pareceu um pouco inconformado, mas não perguntou mais nada.

– Hum, sim, zonzóbulos são criatura muito interessantes – Dumbledore disse e todos olharam para ele com expressões confusas. – Mas voltando ao assunto principal, não que eu esteja dizendo que zonzóbulos não sejam importantes, mas no momento existem outras coisas mais extremas – e olhou amigavelmente para Dorcas antes de se voltar em minha direção. – Senhorita Evans, poderia me dizer o que você acha que causou essas atitudes da parte do senhor Malfoy?

Eu abri a boca para responder e a fechei logo em seguida. O que eu iria dizer? Que a culpa de tudo ter acontecido era por causa de um plano estúpido que eu havia feito para tentar fazer ciúme em Potter? Era muito infantil embora fosse verdade. Era realmente impressionante do que as pessoas eram capazes quando estavam apaixonadas.

Eu estava começando a entender o porquê de James fazer todas aquelas loucuras por anos seguidos. E pensar naquilo me deixou com uma dor no peito que nenhuma poção de Madame Pomfrey seria capaz de fazer passar.

Dumbledore pareceu perceber o meu constrangimento e sorriu antes de fazer outra pergunta.

– Tem alguma coisa a ver com o senhor Malfoy ter aparecido pendurado magicamente de cabeça para baixo em um corredor do quarto andar na quinta-feira passada? – ele disse e eu ouvi exclamações espantadas dos três garotos que estavam na sala.

Senti meu rosto corar furiosamente, mas não desviei os olhos dos azuis do diretor.

– Ah, acho que isso foi boa parte do problema – eu resmunguei baixinho, mas todos ouviram.

– Hum, entendo. Malfoy é orgulhoso demais para permitir que alguém o humilhe daquela forma – e parecia que o diretor estava divertido com aquilo, mas de repente a seriedade tomou conta novamente. – Me desculpe se estou sendo indiscreto, mas o que foi exatamente que aconteceu quando o senhor Malfoy lhe 'seqüestrou'? – ele perguntou amigavelmente, mas isso não me impediu de corar ainda mais.

Eu pude ver pelo canto do olho James cerrar os punhos.

– Ah, bem, não aconteceu nada – eu disse e o diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu me lembro de estar indo para uma loja e de desmaiar, ai depois eu acordei no galpão com minhas mãos amarradas e um pano tapando minha boca...

– Um pano tapando a boca? – Sirius questionou atraindo meu olhar para ele. – Porque ele simplesmente não lançou o feitiço do silêncio?

– Isso é uma boa pergunta – Remus concordou e me encarou, assim como todos os outros da sala.

Eu fiz uma careta. Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa sobre o qual eu gostaria de relembrar.

– Bem, huh, ele disse que preferia não usar o feitiço – eu disse tentando fugir do assunto.

– Por quê? – Lene perguntou e eu tive vontade de bater nela.

Olhei para cada um dos que estavam ali, demorando um pouco meu olhar em James e voltei a encarar Dumbledore.

Sentia os tremores voltarem pouco a pouco até mim. Aquilo com certeza não estava ajudando a melhorar o meu trauma. Porque aquilo seria um trauma eterno, daquilo eu tinha certeza.

– Eu... – suspirei fundo, sentindo todas as minhas dores corporais voltarem, o efeito do energizante sumindo apenas com as lembranças de algo que eu não queria ter vivido. – Eu não acho que queira falar sobre isso – eu disse e desviei os olhos do diretor, encarando a neve que caia pela janela.

Talvez fosse idiota da minha parte não querer falar sobre aquele assunto quando o diretor estava pedindo, mas eu realmente não me sentia preparada. Era quase como reviver as cenas terríveis com Malfoy. E mesmo que nada houvesse acontecido, ainda assim eu me sentia suja, um lixo. Algo melequento atirado no chão.

– Ah, Merlin, desculpe-me minha falta de tato – Dumbledore disse. – Isso deve ter sido traumático para você – ergui meus olhos e vi que ele me encarava com culpa. – Bem, se quiser ir, está livre. Não vou te obrigar a falar mais nada – ele sorriu bondosamente e eu tentei retribuir, mas acho que tudo que consegui foi uma careta dolorida.

Lene me encarou culpadamente e a expressão de Dorcas – a mais séria que eu já havia visto na vida – era de quase pena. Desviei os olhos. Tudo que eu menos precisava era de culpa e pena a mais em minha vida.

Eu comecei a caminhar para fora da sala rapidamente, sentindo-me completamente sufocada sem nenhum motivo aparente.

– Sr. Potter acompanhe a Srtª. Evans até a Ala Hospitalar, ela parece bastante abatida – eu ouvi o diretor dizer assim que sai pela porta.

Senti um tremor me percorrer, mas dessa vez não tinha relação alguma com minhas dores ou o frio.

Droga! Droga, droga, droga! Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Eu ainda tinha pés razoavelmente bons com os quais eu poderia me locomover pela escola sem causar muitos estragos. Não precisava de ninguém que me acompanhasse.

Quando eu desci o último degrau da escada da sala do diretor, meus pés pareceram querer discordar de mim. Eu tropecei, sabe-se Merlin onde, e foi preciso segurar-me na gárgula '_hey, tire as mãos de mim'_ para que eu não caísse estatelada no chão.

Huh, aquele não era o meu dia.

– Hey – a maldita voz dele me pegou desprevenida, fazendo-me largar a gárgula e ir em direção ao chão.

Eu fechei os olhos para o que seria um baque doloroso no chão frio de pedra, mas a colisão não veio. Abri os olhos e percebi o porquê daquilo não ter acontecido.

James segurava-me pela cintura, puxando meu corpo para perto do seu. O que não ajudava nenhum pouco com os tremores e calafrios sobre meu corpo.

O encarei por algum tempo, e uma imensa vontade de chorar/gritar/bater me atingiu, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Desvencilhei-me dele e voltei a caminhar em direção aos corredores que me levariam à enfermaria. Talvez Madame Pomfrey tivesse alguma poção do esquecimento de sentimentos. Porque seria muito mais fácil se eu esquecesse que gostada do Potter. Seria muito, muito, muito mais fácil.

Fácil. Não o certo.

Parei de andar abruptamente e senti-o quase colidir sobre mim – afinal ele estava me seguindo.

Virei de frente para ele e decidi que eu já estava cansada demais para continuar com toda aquela bobagem imbecil.

– O que...? – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

– Fique calado, eu vou falar e você vai me escutar – eu mais mandei do que pedi e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. – Eu só quero esclarecer as coisas e se você ficar me interrompendo eu não vou conseguir coisa alguma – ele assentiu e eu juntei toda a minha coragem para falar. – Bem, então, como você sabe, à duas semanas atrás, eu decidi pela primeira vez em vários anos aceitar sair com você – ele fez uma careta e concordou. – Eu nem esperava muito daquele encontro, afinal de contas você era o 'Potter-estúpido' e eu só estava fazendo aquilo porque eu havia terminado com Amus e queria tentar esquecer um pouco as coisas – James pareceu ficar chocado com as minhas palavras, mas novamente não dei tempo a ele de me interromper. – Não me interrompa – eu disse. – Mas o que eu não esperava, e eu realmente fiquei chocada com aquilo, era que você fosse uma pessoa legal e gentil, que puxasse cadeiras e todas essas coisas idiotas que vemos em filmes românticos trouxas – ele ficou ainda mais boquiaberto comigo. – Você falava piadas estúpidas e eu ria delas, nós dois tínhamos assunto e não caiamos na mesmice – suspirei. – E então eu percebi algo que eu não teria visto nem mesmo se um elefante com tutu dançasse em minha frente, tenho que admitir, mas aquilo estava tão claro que era realmente incrível que eu não tivesse percebido antes – o encarei profundamente antes de continuar. – Bem, eu descobri que eu gostava de você – Os olhos de James ficaram escuros, me deixando confusa sobre o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento. Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. – Gostava não, eu estava apaixonada por você – e depois disso minhas palavras saíram irrefreáveis. – Só que você imagina a loucura que aquilo tudo pareceu em minha mente? Como eu poderia gostar de VOCÊ? Poxa, depois de todo o tempo, depois de todos os 'nãos', depois de tudo. Eu não podia realmente acreditar naquilo, principalmente pelo fato de eu me sentir extrema e totalmente culpada por ter enxotado e humilhado você diversas vezes em tantos anos – tirei uma mecha de cabelos de minha testa, um movimento involuntário que demonstrava o meu nervosismo. – Então eu quis fugir, porque aquilo era estúpido, insano e completamente doido. E eu não estava preparada para todo aquele desabamento de emoções que pareciam cair sobre mim – balancei minha cabeça e olhei pela janela, a neve agora caia mais fortemente, como se estivesse seguindo o ritmo de meus pensamentos. – Eu saí do pub, deixando-o completamente confuso...

– Completamente mesmo – ele comentou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. – Okay, desculpe – ele pediu e eu prossegui.

– Então você veio atrás de mim e eu estava tão enlouquecida com minha descoberta que acabei enxotando você mais uma vez, mesmo que me doesse fazer aquilo. E doeu, doeu muito, principalmente quando vi o que havia feito com seus sentimentos com relação à mim. Justo quando eu descubro que gostava de você, eu faço a merda de te afastar. Sim, eu era mesmo uma idiota. Você me chamou de 'Realeza de Gelo' e era aquilo que eu me sentia no momento – balancei a cabeça com a minha idiotice – eu voltei para Hogwarts, e você já estava aqui. Com toda a minha sorte, foi justamente com você que eu encontrei quando disse a senha à Mulher Gorda e nós brigamos novamente, tudo por culpa de meu orgulho infantil. E eu soube naquele momento que se eu quisesse realmente você, eu teria de lutar por isso, pois eu vi em seus olhos que você tinha desistido.

Eu parei de falar e voltei a encarar a neve. Estava tomando coragem para terminar o resto. A pior parte. Onde meu plano imbecil aparecia.

– Eu pedi ajuda a Lene e ela disse que eu poderia tentar fazer uma das coisas mais simples e mais comuns: te fazer sentir ciúme – eu ri sarcasticamente. – Bem, eu não concordei no inicio, mas depois Lene estava ocupada pensando em seu encontro com Sirius, não conte isso à ele – encarei James com um pedido e ele confirmou com a cabeça. – E eu fiquei sozinha com meu plano completamente imbecil. Duas semanas passaram e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Então você convidou Emmeline – fiz uma careta – para ir à Hogsmead com você e eu senti que deveria tomar uma atitude logo. E foi isso que fiz, pensei em alguém que você odiaria – ri sarcástica novamente. – e me dirigi até a mesa da Sonserina. Mas eu não tive coragem, então eu aproveitei que Malfoy estava falando comigo e fugi dali, dizendo a ele que queria falar sobre a monitoria – balancei a cabeça. – Ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmead e eu aceitei – James bufou e eu o encarei por um momento antes de prosseguir. – Bem, então Snape veio falar comigo e nós meio que brigamos. Eu o corri de perto de mim e fiquei chorando nas escadas até que você apareceu – dei de ombros. – Você sabe o que aconteceu depois disso.

– Por isso que você pendurou Malfoy pelo tornozelo? – ele perguntou e eu o encarei sem acreditar que sorria.

– Foi – eu resmunguei cansadamente. Sentia como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de cima de mim. Mas eu me sentia triste também.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, James parecia querer ler meus pensamentos e eu o olhava com um pedido de desculpas no olhar.

Ele não disse nada e eu compreendi que talvez não houvesse nada a ser dito. Dei as costas para ele e voltei a caminhar para a Ala Hospitalar, a dor voltando depois que o surto de adrenalina fugiu de meu corpo.

Senti passos rápidos atrás de mim e de repente eu estava de frente para James, um dos meus pulsos sendo segurado por ele.

– O quê...? – eu comecei a perguntar, mas foi a vez dele me interromper.

– Escute – ele disse e pôs um dedo sobre meus lábios. Respirei fundo para não me descontrolar. – Todo esse tempo eu... Bem, eu não tinha desistido de você – ele sorriu deixando-me ainda mais confusa. – Eu só estava dando um tempo, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse fazê-la gostar de mim. Por isso que aceitei sair com Emmeline – ele franziu a testa. – Eu também quis fazer ciúme em você – meu corpo parecia anestesiado de repente. Não conseguis sentir nada, exceto os lábios onde ele me tocava. – E então nós nos beijamos e eu não conseguia acreditar realmente naquilo – ele me encarou com os olhos sonhadores. Não que eu estivesse muito diferente. – Mas Malfoy apareceu e disse que vocês iriam juntos à Hogsmead. Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes – e era possível ver aquilo nos olhos dele. – E sai de perto antes que eu lançasse um feitiço em Malfoy e você me odiasse por aquilo.

Eu sorri desta vez.

– Ah, mas eu lancei um feitiço por você.

– E recebeu detenções por isso – ele riu também e se aproximou um pouco, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos. – Ontem, quando eu fui a Hogsmead, dispensei Emmeline, acho que ela ficou bastante revoltada com aquilo – ele sorriu marotamente. – E fui sozinho com Remus, até que Sirius apareceu e disse que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e que você estava envolvida. Eu fiquei possesso e nós saímos à procura de Lene, que segundo Sirius sabia onde você estava. Demoramos um pouco, até que um estardalhaço nos chamou atenção para o galpão abandonado perto da Casa dos Gritos. Quando chegamos lá e eu te vi, juro que nunca senti tanta raiva. Eu poderia ter lançado um Avada no Malfoy se ele já não tivesse fugido quando chegamos lá.

James ficou em silêncio, apenas me encarando.

Eu senti como se finalmente as coisas estivessem se encaixando, como se finalmente o vazio em minha vida tivesse sido preenchido.

Todo aquele tempo, tudo. Era tudo um grande mal entendido.

James se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e eu senti meu corpo arrepiar, mas desta vez a dor parecia realmente ter ido embora para não mais voltar.

Eu sorri para ele. Era como se nós dois estivéssemos gritando 'Eu te amo' há muito tempo e só agora parecíamos termos ouvido. Finalmente.

Minhas mãos subiram involuntariamente para seus cabelos sedosos e encostei-me a ele, sentindo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração antes de erguer meus olhos para os dele.

– Eu te amo – eu disse e ele sorriu.

– É bom ouvir isso – ele disse e me deu um pequeno selinho. – Eu também te amo.

E nos beijamos, porque aquilo era a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Só que desta vez tínhamos a certeza de que nada poderia nos atrapalhar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na: Reviews alegram muuuito meus dias!**_

__Vou tentar postar o epílogo até sábado okay?

Obrigado à todos que comentaram e que gostaram da fic *-*

Beijos e até o próximo post :)


	9. Decode  Epílogo

_Decode_

_(Epílogo)_

* * *

><p>Eu andava lentamente pelos corredores da escola, um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto. A sensação de leveza era minha companheira ultimamente.<p>

Era 24 de dezembro, 23h30min da noite e eu sabia que deveria estar caminhando um pouquinho mais rápido. Mas era bom estar ali, naquela escola, curtindo um pouco da magia daqueles corredores. Porque essa seria a última vez que eu passaria o Natal naquele lugar.

Hogwarts.

A boa e velha Hogwarts.

Estiquei minha mão até que se encostasse à parede de pedra fria. Era quase possível sentir a magia fluir por aquelas paredes como uma grande onda de energia.

Eu sentiria falta de tudo ali naquele castelo, todas as coisas que havia vivido ali.

Mas eu também sabia que, quando saísse dali, um bom futuro me esperava, afinal eu tinha amigos que não me abandonariam e... James.

James.

O meu James.

Meu sorriso se alargou um pouco mais quando eu pensei nisso. Só de pensar nele eu sentia meu coração acelerar, minhas mãos suarem frio e uma estranha sensação de borboletas no estômago.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz como ultimamente, algo como se eu estivesse guardando toda minha potência para a felicidade para aquele momento com ele.

Eu havia sido tão idiota, tão imbecil e cega em todos esses anos, afastando-o de mim quando eu poderia estar à muito mais tempo vivendo essa felicidade com ele.

Mas era bem como minha mãe dizia: 'as coisas só acontecem no seu devido tempo'. E as coisas estavam acontecendo entre James e mim.

Se houvesse alguma escala de perfeição, com toda a certeza os meus momentos com ele estariam no nível mais alto de todos.

Fazia três semanas desde o nosso fatídico encontro em Hogsmead, todas as bobagens que eu havia feito, todas as loucuras e todas as outras coisas que eu me esforçava para esquecer, havia passado.

E por mais incrível que parecesse, não existia forma de eu me arrepender de tudo que eu havia feito. Porque por mais que algumas coisas tenham saído completamente fora do esperado, todas elas contribuíram para o fato de eu estar com ele no fim.

E eu havia crescido muito com todos aqueles acontecimentos, havia começado a dar mais valor para as pessoas que eu tinha em volta, aos sentimentos e até mesmo a pequenas coisas...

Dorcas, por exemplo, tornou-se assídua com sua presença junto de nós, o que deixava Remus bastante confuso, mas eu sabia que ele se divertia com todas as maluquices que ela falava, assim como todos.

Lene e Sirius eram... Estranhos. Ninguém entendia o que havia entre os dois, mas eles pareciam felizes, então eu estava feliz por eles também.

Ah, eu também tinha adicionado ameixas dirigíveis à minhas refeições, e quer saber? Eram ótimas, com um gostinho muito bom de fruta cítrica. Dorcas parecia realizada toda vez que eu comia uma em sua frente.

E tinha eu e James. O mais improvável dos casais. O Potter e a Evans.

Soltei um riso com isso.

– Pensei que você tivesse se perdido no caminho – a voz _dele_ me arrancou de meus devaneios e eu virei para encará-lo, meu sorriso, se era possível, triplicando de tamanho.

James sorriu de volta e se aproximou, seus olhos daquela cor estranha meio avelã meio achocolatado brilhavam ao olharem para mim, e aquilo aumentava imensuravelmente a minha felicidade.

– Eu só estava pensando... – dei de ombros e olhei pela grande janela que havia no corredor.

– Em? – ele perguntou enquanto me abraçava fortemente.

Aspirei profundamente seu perfume antes de responder.

– Já percebeu toda loucura que foram essas três ultimas semanas? – perguntei e senti-o acariciar meus cabelos. – Merlin, eu realmente nem acredito em tudo que passou.

– Eu não sou um sonho, embora saiba que pareça um – ele disse com a voz divertida e eu bufei.

– A única coisa que estraga é esse seu grande ego – reclamei embora sorrisse.

Ao longe, fogos de artifício mágicos explodiram no céu, lançando brilhos coloridos para todos os lados, luzes entrando pela janela do corredor iluminando-nos.

– Acho que já é meia-noite – James comentou enquanto fitava as luzes coloridas.

– É Natal – eu disse e me aconcheguei ainda mais em seu abraço.

James me apertou um pouco mais contra si e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– Eu te amo.

– Eu te amo também – eu retribui quando mais alguns fogos explodiam.

Então eu estava absurdamente feliz, curtindo um dos melhores momentos da minha vida com a pessoa que mais me fazia bem no mundo.

O melhor presente de Natal de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Obrigado à Clara Casali , Meel Jacques , ika chan, Aneleeh, lusouza, laslus, Lady Aredhel Anarion , Pamella S. Potter e Denise pelas reviews *-***

**Bem, ficou pequeno, mas eu gostei do resultado, afinal desde o principio minha ideia era terminar a história no Natal...**  
><strong>Eu agradeço muuito a todos os reviews e todo o carinho dos meus leitores, porque isso me motivou muito a continuar a escrever...<strong>  
><strong>Sei que nem teve muita LeneSirius ou Dorcas/Remus, mas eu a fiz assim mesmo, porque eu queria uma história centrada somente ns pensamentos da Lily e foi o que fiz.**  
><strong>Bem, é MUITO triste terminar uma história embora eu me sinta em parte realizada e aliviada (já que tenho outras para terminar)...<strong>  
><strong>Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado por tudo! Vocês foram os leitores mais lindos do mundo e eu espero que, se ainda não enjoaram de mim, dêem uma passadinha em minhas outras fics?<strong>  
><strong>Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem.<strong>  
><strong>FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO A TODOS VOCÊS <strong>  
><strong>Beijos, Carol Miller :*<strong>


End file.
